Snowbarry Week 2017
by Coldcurrents
Summary: Snowbarry Week 2017 ! Day 1-Hogwarts AU Day -2 Arranged marriage Day-3 Savifrost
1. Chapter 1

~Room of requirement~

Caitlin Added an Ashwinder egg to an empty cauldron and then added started the fire and the embers flew out ,heating the large pot . Juicing a squill bulb and adding to the cauldron,She stirred vigorously.

She turned the heat to low and chopped up the anemone-like growth on the back of Murtlap,adding that too to cranked the heat back threw in a dash of tincture of thyme and stirred slowly before turning the heat low and grinding up one Occamy threw the powder in too and stirred slowly ,turning the heat back up again

Stir slowly then heat the cauldron.

She sprinkled powdered common rue and turned the heat low ,then she stirred the concoction vigourously

And heated the cauldron one last time.

Caitlin took out her Wand and waved it above the potion in an eight like figure and chanted 'Felixempra!'

It was her sixth year when she first brewed Felix Felicis, a potion that would make the drinker experience extreme hours of luck— and a highly advanced potion, at that— in existence, correctly. She admired it's golden sheen, pleased with her work. For a moment she watched the steam rise from her cauldron in spirals and little droplets jumping up like gold proudly to herself,she turned of the six months she had been brewing the potion and she had managed to finally get it last time she had tried to make it was in her second forgot to add the thyme tincture and had hopelessly no one found out all Thanks to the room of requirement.

Potions had always been her strongest suit. Once she was satisfied she leaned in an inhaled deeply,it had a scent that reminded her of an old book,raw and dusty. It also reminded her of how The Flash smelt after a rough broomstick usually came back covered in soot and sparks and the smell (of victory) of the broomstick signalled the return to Barry Allen and the quidditch could stare into his emerald eyes all day but you see ,there was no 'all day' without one girl or another trying to get him to ask her out.

Every book had told her the potion is highly advanced and must be properly

She bottled it, her smile faltering slightly. The project that had been assigned to her was now sighed in had just made a potion and she was already bored and was desperate to make another.

She looked around at the barren room which often appeared for her,prepped and primed for potion making...that is just a table and two borrowed ingredients from the warehouse and plants from Professor Longbottom who very gratefully kept her potion making secret to only person other than the professor was her best friend trusted Cisco with all her heart ,he was her confident ,like her right hand man.

The school Bell struck three

It never struck after this ,not until morning six.

People say you can't hear anything inside the room of requirement but that wasn't always true ,if you wanted to hear something you would hear bang of the large metal bells signalled that Caitlin must return to her dormitory was way past curfew but no one would find her here.

She packed up ,throwing all her little jars of ingredients into her mokeskin pouch and pointed her wand at the pouch

"Capacious extremis"

Immedietly the inside dimensions of the pouch stored vials of her freshly brewed Felix thoughts roamed to the room for focused on one thing.

Door

And very soon a door appeared in front of her ,taking its shape on the

Caitlin stepped out of the door and into the grounds outside,. She breathed in deeply the cool, crisp breeze that tugged in his hair and the fresh scent of England in the fall.

"What the..?"

Why would the room of requirement send her here ?

Nonetheless,Caitlin started to walk towards the dark lake and heard the chirp of grass hoppers rise around couldn't possibly go back to the Castle now as she will surely be suspended and her pouch will certainly be couldn't have her vials of perfectly and patiently brewed liquid luck taken away.

She really didn't have any use for the liquid luck as such but if she can brew such a complex and advanced potion than she can ace the potions N.E.W.T practicals.

She stood at the edge of the lake,careful to stay out of the line if sight, her eyes wavering from the magnificent sky above. Stars sparkled and danced along to a song only heard by sighed and looked around for something to do.

She started thinking about her would she do after graduating ?

Caitlin had been an exceptionial had aced all her subject except had been Cisco's cup of was amazing at reading tea leaves and could always find out something that'd going to happen in the near father sent him a thought back to how Cisco once saw her holding a broom in her left hand and a man's hand in her couldn't exactly believe doesn't know to ride a broom properly without falling down in two hasn't dated anyone here in Hogwarts so who could possibly hold her hand in a way of romance in such near future ?

During her little thought about what she would probably do after,she heard footsteps.

She quickly scrambled with her pouch and hid behind an aspen tree,he curled falling around her face like a walked towards the squinted her eyes to make out the figure.

Lean,lanky,Messy hair,That's all she could make out in the she made out that it was a boy.A boy who was currently taking his shirt off and was about to jump into ice cold water of the Black Lake.

And that the Person gasped as he dived into the his she didn't see him take Gilly weed or anything...

She ran out from behind the tree as soon as he jumped staying behind thick tree covers ,she looked wasn't too foggy and she could see the didn't come up for air

Her breathing turned rather ragged from worry after an swimmer did not rise up ,but the water wasn't ripples occasionally signalled his movement.

The. Suddenly a faint sound erupted from the direction of the could have missed it ,almost if the lake wasn't dead sound echoed again and Caitlin got very wasn't a swimmer or anything ,but she was a whiz with her wand.

Thankfully it didn't come to that because this 'Mystery Boy' surfaced a second later and ...sneezed.

Visciously

He sneezed again and again and pulled himself out of the water.

Well well well ... If It was none other than The school's resident Golden Boy ,Barry Allen.

Swimming

In the black lake ,after curfew.

Wow! the Golden boy did like breaking rules.

Caitlin didn't know much about Barry was in the same house as her but they would have never ever talked to than that one time when she had asked him to move out of the way...she probably didn't remember it can call Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen North Pole and South pole couldn't be more preferred to stay inside and study ,read rathar than play a game ,drink water than drink knew one thing Allen was not a player ,but he wasn't very trust worthy chatter on the train was that he lies and creates problems for other doesn't want to fix his own problems so he runs off leaving pieces behind for other people to pick never felt that thought Barry was kind of...cute.

Especially after a rugged Quidditch would carry him back to the common room and his wind swept would make Caitlin wonder if it really was as soft as it looked.

The water surface broke with a spatter of water and Barry got out ,crawling onto the side and quickly wrapping himself in a could go and talk to him..but wait..what f he tells on her?

Caitlin wasn't going to take hat she just stepped back into the thicket,accidentally snapping a twig.

Barry spun around ,suddenly aware of his grabbed his wand and got sticking out in all ends and towel around his held his wand up

"Lumos"

the tip lit moved it around lighting the area up.

Caitlin quietly apparated away from the thicket.

Barry sighed in relief after two minutes of checking.

"Nox"

The light went off.

Barry tucked the wand into the pocket of his was a big was the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor was his favourite and Barry was the seeker on the Gryffindor was the Gryffindor team plus any player that the commentator deems worthy will advance to the international Quidditch tournament.

Barry was really hoping to win.

~Great Hall~

The serrated mountains loomed in the distance. The four made our way towards the Great Hall as the first rays of sunshine crept Snow of gryffindor,Cisco Ramon and Felicity smoak of Ravenclaw and Oliver Queen of Slytherin.

The Great Hall was, as always, bursting with energetic chatter and movement, the candles floating suspended in mid air casting flickering golden light over everything.

Caitlin rolled her eyes at the Marauders holding court in the middle of the Gryffindor table, their laughter echoing through the whole gryffindors were always the because of their pompous egos and arrogant wins.

When it came to any tournament ,let it quidditch or a running race,Gryffindor always because it has to do with the house's most prized possession,Barry Allen.

Ever since that boy was sorted into that house he has earned point after point for his house.

Patty, as usual, was sitting beside Barry quietly, occasionally contributing to the story, but content to watch the scene unfold for the rest of the time. The game was going to begin in a few minutes and the team banners were all around who supported ravenclaw wore green badges ,caps and carried blue and silver who wished Gryffundor to win sported the same accessories except in red and started The first thing that morning with hufflepuff students handing out betting was a huge game so the money went up to three digits!

Caitlin found herself a seat next to her two ravenclaw and Cisco chatted away with her on how failed miserably at catching the snitch.

"Hey Cait !" Felicity chirped and gobble down a waffle

"Felicity ,slow down ,the going to choke" Caitlin exclaimed and grabbed the fork from her over enthusiastic friend

Cisco looked up from his food ,which consisted mostly of waffles ,French toast and muffins.

"I heard ,Barry Allen is the seeker in today's game"

Caitlin mumbled with her mouth full of carrot sticks

"So?"

"You're not coming?"Cisco gave a puzzled look

"No I'm not "

"I thought you like Barry !" Felicity whisper-squealed

"Hush !i don't...like him..."

"Oh you Hush !we all know you have a crush on Barry Allen"Felicity counter remarked ,putting her fork and knife down ,meaning business.

" .I don't like Barry Allen ,not anymore"Caitlin spoke up quite bravely.

"Of course you do ,stop lying"

"I'm not won't want me ,he has Patty and Linda and ...and Iris"

"Ok ,let me get this straight,you're afraid of the they are in your house ,you share classes!"

That was ,Patty and Iris shared all classes except Defence against dark chose History of magic and Iris was taking classes off to provide articles to the Daily was a fifth year student so Caitlin only shared A dormitory with her.

"Ok ,I don't like Barry ,End of Discussion" Caitlin picked he purse up and got up from her seat

"Cait ,stop ,where are you going"

"I have follow me" She gave a stern look at both her friends.

But deep down all three of them knew Caitlin was not over Barry Allen

~Quidditch Pitch~

Barry Allen Looked around the Now filled quidditch pitch.

His eyes roamed around to spot a certain Brunette.

No one knows ...well ,except Oliver Queen...and Leo snart but

Barry Allen had a thing for this girl named Caitlin Snow.

They were both sixth years and she was far ahead in her studies than any sixth or seventh even more knowledgable than the professors.

They had first met on the train ,when she asked him to move remembers it ,but he doubts she does.

He ha been trying to talk to her that whole year because he loved her voice and her thick auburn curls,but she never came to any game ,and he could never find which table she sat at in the times ,he would glance at her in the Great Hall ,trying to find a moment to possibly bump into her or talk to her about something but there really was no many girls would swoon around him but he wasn't one to date a girl for a week and break wasn't a player.

"Hey Oliver ,you seen Felicity"

Oliver nodded a no

"Nope ,I haven't"

Barry raised his right knew Oliver an Felicity were dating

"I'm not Kidding ,I haven't seen 's probably with Cisco or Caitlin"

Barry just smiled at him sadly and tightened the giggles around his was going to be a rough game

"Best of Luck bro ,Break a leg"

Oliver patted his back and handed him his broom.

Barry gave him a 'really?'look

"Just kidding .Dont break a leg...you know what I mean"

They both laughed and exchanged a bro hug.

Barry looked at the Team Captain Eddie ,who signalled everyone to take heir positions.

Barry was a seeker so he stayed low to the ground and kept his eyes peeled.

The commentator started rolling out the names and the rules.

Very soon the game quaffle was thrown up by .The blusters were released and the snitch was set free

Let the Game Begin !

~Gryffindor Common Room~

"Hey James ,pass the Whizbees"

"Nah I want the Whizbees!""Bro where's the sherbet lemon?!"

"WHY THE HECK DO YOU WANT SHERBET LEMON!?"

Barry entered a very Loud Gryffindor common was bombarded with all dorm mates rushing towards held at least one candy in one hand and a bottle of butter beer or pumpkin juice in the other.

"Woah woah woah ,what's going on ?"

One dude -which Barry later recognised as Derek ,a sixth year student- shouted out loud

"PaRTYING!" and he did a back flip ,which Barry did not know he could do

He rolled his eyes and pushed his way through the younger graders who had come down to see what the elder kids were hoped to get a taste of freshly brewed butter beer and some came down to get their hands on free pizza courtesy of the muggle twins Shayne and Shauna.

"Hey Allen ,every tried Pizza ?"

Barry turned around to see the head boy asking to his amusement ,the head boy was digging a Quattro formaggi."Its brilliant !"

"Yes I have ,I'm a half/blood remember ?Ate Pizza every other night"

Dawn-dare say a pure blood who was actually brought up in New York City- looked up from her plate and quizzed Barry wether he liked Dominos or Pizza Hut or wether he like pineapple of pepperoni.

He knew she was trying to cave her way into his heart ,everyone was trying to win owner The all rounder's heart.

He politely declined every body's invite to drink some whiskey which god knows who got ,rolling his eyes and making sure everyone saw ,he was kind of getting annoyed with all this sure held a whole lot of power in the the seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team and catching every snitch that he has come across in the was never hit by the

Quaffle because...he was just too had a custom made broomstick from his uncle Harrison Wells-The Flash- as he called Harry said that when it flies at its highest speed ,it leaves behind a trail of sparks.

Barry accidentally set the Hufflepuff Flag on fire when he flew too fast to catch a snitch flying near the crashed into the snitch ,the broomstick tail blazing (thankfully fireproof).Gryffindor was already winning with 50 points the game wouldn't have ended if it wasn't for him crashing into the snitch and getting a nasty scar on his ribs from the caught it ,ending the three hour was his very first game ,and after hat he never lost the snitch.

"Bro Barry ,you have to play with us"

Barry groaned in annoyance ,internally of were his best mates and he didn't want to ruin their friendship thinking that sometimes their company was just annoying,especially after an extremely long quidditch game.

"What are we playing ?"

Everyone melted into a circle on the first graders ,except The head boys little sister,were all seated around the second years were in charge of making chits for the 'burning building' third gets joined and almost all the fifth ,sixth and seventh years played with only the exception of the the passed out Keeper and A few others who wanted to study.

Shayne and tracy squealed with delight, and sat up so they could get a better view of things. Everyone perked up. Axel groaned, but didn't protest. Mick and Leo got up from their remote spot by the table and came and sat down near and Lee.

"So," Mick continued, looking round at everyone, "who's in? Me and George are, for a start"

"Yeah count me in" said Lee, shifting positions slightly so he could see everyone.

"We're playing!" called Parvati and Lavender

"Well us three are definitely in" smiled Patty Gypsy and Linda nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me and Dean too" put in Seamus

Shauna ,Eddie and Hartley looked at each other questioningly. Eddie and Hartley grinned,

"Yep, we're in"

Shauna glared at them and sighed deeply,

"Ok, I'm playing to then, I guess"

"Well then, that's settled," beamed Mick "who wants to start? Me. OK, Eddie , Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

Mick stared up at the stone ceiling, thoughtfully,

"Right then, who do you fancy most out of everyone in this school? Teachers too." Mick grinned

Eddie hesitated,

"Um...iris ."

Shayne and Lisa giggled. Eddie , eager to divert attention away from himself, took the bottle and gave it to Derek

"Here goes " Derek chirped and spun an empty beer glass bottle spun for a few seconds clockwise. Fore seetiling in front of Lorraine

"Truth ,Dare or Burning Building ?"

Lorraine ,a seventh year answered

"Burning building "

Derek contemplated

"Okay ,Barry ,Sean and Teen"

Sean was another decent year and Teen was Tina warren of the fifth

Everyone wooed and shouted

"Kill Sean" there was no surprise there ,but some people booed at Sean who just accepted defeat

"Kiss Teen"

Everyone screamed and shouted.

"Marry Barry" She blushed and made a pouted lip at Barry and kissed his cheek.

The very flustered Barry Allen (whose. And came up much too often in this game ) Kissed her back on her left was a good sport but never went farther than being friends.

Of course the reaction was everyone throwing an OOOH and some making a few whistles.

The seventh year had no crush on Barry ,unlike every other girl in the school who wanted to make out with his pretty mumbled a little 'im just kidding' when everyone was whooing.

"OK Lorraine ,spin !"

The elder girl spun the bottle.

And like this ,several spins and turns later,the head finally landed on the other end pointing at none other than Lisa ,Leo's sister in her fifth year.

"Truth ,Dare or burning building"

She asked in her smoothest accent clicked her tongue and picked the bottle up ,keeping it to the side.

"Dare" Barry replied.

" Quidditch International tournament meeting is coming up soon" people stopped their cheering and maintained smart always had the freshest news.

"And Hogwarts is hosting the dinner that students ,Fourth year and above are invited for the dance"

The first and second years moaned in annoyance while the third years started throwing vile comments

"Calm down ,everyone is invited for The you have to bring a plus one to dance Allen I dare you to ask Caitlin Snow out on a date ,then take her to the ball"

The whole room went on the type of 'oh' hat you would say if you realised something.

Then they all started laughing and giggling

Barry was left speechless.

He shook his head and laughed with the others ,but inside ,he was shaking.

How was he going to ask Caitlin out ?!

~A few Days Later~

~The classroom~

Professor Longbottom had this knack for dragging out his lessons. Each lesson at Hogwarts was the standard 50 minutes long but his Herbology lessons seemed to crawl by at the pace of a that Caitlin ever complained ,she loved Herbology and was extremely fond of proffessor Longbottom ,sometimes she just wanted to leave the room to finish the work she had been waiting six months to do. Each tick of the second hand on the clock seemed to take an entire minute to tick by. It didn't help that today's chapter was one of the most boring ones that could have been wasn't in their syllabus for the N.E.W.T and Caitlin was growing restless

She was sitting in the back of his classroom beside Her friend Felicity as she took notes on what he was saying. Really everyone should have been doing the same but almost everyone was too busy watching the clock hands tick as People were beginning t count down the seconds of the last minute of the lesson. It wasn't as if she needed to listen to him when he had been talking around the same subject for the last five minutesWjen she knew the chapter inside and she knew all For of her textbooks by heart ! Merlin's beard ! what had possessed Cisco to take request the chapter in the first place?

The clement clang of the bell echoed through the storm walls and signalled the end of the lesson. Caitlin rose quickly from her chair and packed her things up.

"Caitlin Snow!"

She snapped her head around to see who called her ,but she knew the voice too well and recognised him

"Barry ,Hey" she moved away from the line heading out and they moved to one side of the professor had left too and everyone was heading to the Great Hall for Lunch.

"Hey" he smiled at her ,flashing his Colgate teeth.

"Hey"

They stood in an abrupt and embarrassing silence for a few seconds before Barry cleared his threat and spoke up

"I need your help"

"Oh ok umm...with what?"

Caitlin felt a bit nervous around Barry Golden Boy of Hogwarts ,He never came to anyone unless he wanted something and right now she knew he wanted something.

"Could you possibly help me with my N.E. preparations ?"

Caitlin could've laughed out loud right knew Barry Allen wasn't a very studious would skip every other detention received ,Skip classes to practise Quidditch or go out with Iris N.E. were by far the most difficult exams

But instead of laughing she just smiled softly

"You haven't started studying"

He scratched the back of head and furrowed his brows in shame

"No,I haven't,how can I study when I don't understand a word in the textbook?" He chuckled ,a slight wisp of humour lacing his could hear the need in his voice.

Caitlin contemplated his could be a mean girl and turn him down and probably let him fail ,but then she could also just let him study with her had already completed the syllabus during the winter break and there really was only revisions to be done

"OK,I will give you my notes"she smiled and was about to turn when he replied

"Oh actually I was hoping you could...umm...teach me"

"T-teach you?"

"Yes ,if that won't be too much trouble"

"No trouble ,no trouble"

"So...?"

"Which subject ?"

Caitlin knew the answer to that ,but she just asked for he heck of it

"All...except spells ,I'm pretty good with a wand ,it's just the theory and practical part" Barry smiled lopsidedly ,looking highly undignified

"Ok Allen I'll help you for the N.E. but what will you do for me?"

"Uhh..."

"Wait ,don't answer me after you get your marks"

"Ok Caitlin ,anything you want ,just help me get an 'exceed expectations' on this exam"

"Use the magic word"

"Oh sure" Barry's eyes widened with a grin and he took his wand out

"Impe-"

"Hush Barry !" Caitlin practically screamed at him before he could finish his word

"I'm just kidding ,Please help me study for the N.E. "

"That's better ,Can't help you if you get expelled and sentence to Azkaban"

They both laughed when Caitlin noticed the glimmer in his eyes

"When should we meet up?"

"How about...Today ,if your free"

"I am ,at 4:30,I will be at the library"

"Ok ,I will meet you there" Barry smiled once again showing off his perfect teeth

"See you then" Caitlin smiled back and Barry turned around ,making his way out of the classroom before the bustling second years came in and blocked the way.

Caitlin just stood there wondering why exactly Barry would ask her for her help when he could just ask the professors to herself and biting down on her lower too left and walked down the corridor leading to her house,Gryffindor.

As she walked towards the gigantic painting of the Fat Lady ,she wondered what book to read that night.

~Days passing by~

Caitlin was coaching Barry through potions had passed the O.W.L.s with an exceeds expectations if he had really suffered after felt super shy around couldn't look at him and not smile ,so she just let herself smile and when she realised Barry made the best Jokes ,he was so sarcastic to a limit that she stopped understanding his sarcasm.

He even learnt the entire recipe for three potions required for the test !

That's when she realised,He doesn't need her to be perfect

~The Hallway~

Barry left the Transfiguration room, and, sighing, decided to walk around the building to think this through. It was obvious whom he wanted as his date – Caitlin. He had a crush on her since third year. But would Caitlin say yes? For one, she was one of the most beautiful girl in school,or atleast that's what he thought. For two, she was an absolute ,he found her kind of cute.

Barry sighed yet again, staring at the ground, and then looked up as he saw a lock of black hair. It was Caitlin , surrounded by girls. She was whispering excitedly to them, and showing them a note. Barry decided it was now or never.

Wishing that girls could just travel alone, or at least shut up once in a while, he interrupted their conversation, and said, turning red, "Er...Caitlin ?"

Caitlin looked startled. "Yes?" she said politely, looking at him.

"Could I have a word with you? Alone?" The girls around her giggled, but Caitlin said, "Sure," and walked over with him to a corner in the hallway.

Barry swallowed, and then mumbled something about going to the ball.

"What's that?" Caitlin asked, looking highly confused, and still clutching the note in her hand that she had shown to her friends.

"Do you..."Barry took a deep breath. "Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Caitlin's face fell into confusion

"What ?"

"Do you want to go t-"

"No I understood...I was just wondering why"

"Because...I want to go with you"

"With me"

"Yes ,with you"

"To the tournament dinner dance"

"Yes ,to the ...yes or..."

"I..."

"If you don't want to go then I c-"

"No no no ,of course I'll go with you"

She smiled softly at him and he couldn't help but let that blush creep up.

"So,I will pick you up Friday night ?"

"Seven ?I'll be ready on time"

Barry chuckled and looked down ,rubbing the sole of his shoe against the stone.

"Yea,yeah...yes Seven is fine.I will meet you front of the hall ?"

"I'll be there" Caitlin flushed and smiled back.

"Cait! You coming !" Feicity shouted at the top of her voice.

"Im Coming !"she shouted back to He r

"I'm sorry ,I have to go" she made an embarrassed face

"That's alright." Barry grinned and watched her skip the stairs up to her friend.

Oh boy ,was he lucky !?

Caitlin walked back to her dorm room ,And she felt that Barry did need her...And if he didn't ,he wished for her...

~The Gryffindor dormitory~

"Hey you"

Caitlin let out a small shriek and stumbled against the bookshelf as she felt someone whisper into her ear behind her. She dropped the book she was holding and it fell with a thud on the marble floor. Acting on instinct, she reached onto her robes to pull her wand out, but then before she even turned around to hex her perpetrator,the person caught hold of her wrist.

"Stop wriggling, you'll get us caught" he said in a soft whisper, gripping her waist steadily.

"What the-? Hey, let me go you-" Caitlin's breath caught in her throat "Cisco?" "Hey!" The long haired Hispanic whispered chirping ,"Felicity!" she choked. She stopped struggling at once as she stared into Felicity's grinning face. She lowered her wand cautiously and Felicity loosened his grip on her wrist. After taking a moment to overcome her shock she asked, "Er...umm...what are you doing here?"

Cisco smiled at her lopsidedly. "We came to find you," he replied simply.

"Me? Why?" she asked, a little taken aback.

"Well..." Cisco began "We were waiting for you in the Great Hall to get back but then it got past bedtime and you didn't show, so I came to find you," he explained.

Caitlin frowned, looking a little confused. "But, I told you I'd be studying late at the library. You knew that didn't you,wait how did you get here?" she asked then curiously,They couldn't have slipped past both Filch and The Fat lady

Feicity laughed at the look on her face. "Well, Ray told me the password and we used the marauders map," she smirked.

Caitlin tilted her head to one side slightly as she studied their looked rather happy but Cisco had a glint of worry dwelling in his eyes.

"Come up to my room ,Harley and Elise are in the astronomy tower taking their practicals"

"We know ,that's why we chose tonight to tell you"

"It's kind of like an emergency"

They had fallen silent and Caitlin suddenly became painfully aware of their current expressions.

"What do you want to tell me ?"

Thy turned to face eachother ,exchanging was highly In Legilimency,or the art of devolving into ones isn't the same as mind reading ,it is an actually skill where people extracted knowledge by invading their rarely used it though and only used it when he wanted to speak with trained her in Legilimency too ,but she knows only a few basic sentences and her legilimency power was pretty weak as she wasn't a born to

Legilimen to train her.

"Let's go up to your room"

The three slipped stairs and Caitlin jumped onto her bed ,curious to hear what Felicity wanted to didn't say she threw a box

"What...That's what this emergency meeting is about.A box?"

"It's not just that Cait..."felicity smiled

Cisco grinned and pointed at the box

"open it"

Caitlin furrowed her brows and picked up the wrapped started pulling the brown packaging apart until She felt a soft lacy fabric get tangled between her fingers.

Her eyes widened when she realised what exactly it was.

She looked up at both her friends and chuckled

"You Guys !"

She ripped the rest of the packing off and shook the dress straight and got up ,holding it to her body smiling as she saw the beautiful navy blue dress fall like a waterfall in front of was one shoulder with beautiful gem stones set up form it.

"Is this for me ?"

Both Felicity and Cisco smiled

"Of course ,it is for you"

~Great Hall~

The night of the Dance ,Barry Allen was suited up in his finest about this made him feel...alive.

Back at the Gryffindor Common room Caitlin Snow was freaking seemed so perfect ...and it was

They danced ,and Laughed ,and Smiled.

He told her she was absolutely stunning in the floor length blue she replied that he was in fact very handsome in his suit and robe.

Barry chuckled and replied he borrowed it from his laughed and Barry wanted to hear her laugh all night long.

So he told her

The truth...that asking her to the dance was actually a dare.

She frowned and backed away.

He saw her eyes begin to glisten with tears.

He apologised ,eight times over before she stopped crying.

Then he apparated them outside the great hall where the Cold air stung Caitlin.

Her mascara was everywhere and she shouted at him to let her go.

But then he explained ,how he fell in love with her along the way ,with every page turned he fell in every sentence she spoke her voice and the words burned into his memory.

He had never been more Thankfull for her help Her had never been more grateful for Finding her

Then he told her how he wanted to hug her , a years ago when she got an outstanding in most of her O.W.L. Papers ,something not everyone could wanted to congratulate her on passing every test with an O (A++)

And how he wanted to ask her for her name when she asked him to move out of the way on the train ,First day of school.

She smiled at the reality of him remembering that that's the day she found out his wanted to congratulate him for every game he won and every snitch he caught.

That's when Barry exclaimed how he wanted her to be at the games,and how sad he was to see that She was not there.

That night ,Barry and Caitlin took a step towards each other, their was now only about 2 inches between them. Everyone held their breath. Their eyes met and they gazed into each other' slowly, and slightly awkwardly, leant in towards Caitlin

Tracy , Linda and Patty were practically bursting with anticipation, and were chanting

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Iris was struggling for breath. Cisco's curiosity has prevailed and he was gaping at them, open-mouthed. Patty and Iris were still giggling. Eddie and Leo seemed almost in awe of Barry and Caitlin while Oliver and Ray kept exchanging amused glances while they laughed silently.

Barry closed the remaining distance between his mouth and Caitlin's and their lips met.

Tracy whooped, and Patty wolf-whistled. Linda cheered and clapped. Cisco, Julian, Mick, Leo and Eddie were all dying of mirth.

Barry kissed Caitlin, softly at first, but then it began to heat up. Caitlin parted her lips slightly, giving Barry's probing tongue free reign. Caitlin massaged Barry's tongue with her own, as it searched every corner of her mouth. Caitlin snaked her hand round to the nape of Barry's neck, and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Barry emitted a soft moan, which only Caitlin heard as it was muffled by his soft lips. Barry's right arm reached around Her waist, while the other reached up and tangled in her thick auburn curls.

Fireworks had practically exploded both behind the kissing couple's eyes and on the Hruffindor tower ,with All the stand Byers grinning till their ears.

Suddenly fireworks did explode,As in actual 's wand sent out a red flare out hitting the stone floor and causing an awful lot of shrieking.

Barry pulled away from Caitlin as did she and both their heads snapped up to see what the noise was,worry lacing their when they discovered the little spy party on the tower.

They just laughed at the jumping people and watched as the red flare finally found its way up into the sky and dyeing then an orange flame rose up from the Tower

"Oh My Gosh. MICKS ON FIRREE!"

Muscle looked down at his sleeve and noticed it was covered in flames.

"Aguementi! AGUEMENTII!" HR ,who had his wand out and ready,The water trickled out in tiny droplets.

Mick story glared at HR and looked like he was ready to pouncexThe flame was finally put out by Eddie.

"I am so sorry Mick"

"I hate Fire !" Rory spat and stomped his foot.

They all stood silent for a moment,before bursting into a peal of laughter ,even Mick and couple Apparated up there and joined the laughing stock.

Caitlin looked back up ,arms hooked to her new found stars danced to natures song

like it always did...


	2. Chapter 2

There was no need for any formal meetings as the two families seem to have already been acquainted with each other.

Everything was done so fast, only a week had pass since the agreement. It was a gathering for Caitlin's and Barry's engagement at the Tannhauser household. It was expected to be a small gathering with only a few family members and elders to witness including press of course. But Iris was rather nervous for her brother because she knew that this was obviously forced upon him. Even Wally was shocked to see that the solemn Caitlin Snow was his step brother's wife to be. The atmosphere was tense as more than the known number of guests arrived. Barry expected to see just immediate family from his side but Henry Allen seemed to have other plans. He had called his aunts and uncles to the Manor who brought along their plus one's and two's. Barry was flabbergasted to be met with each and every Grand-Aunt pulling his cheeks and saying that he was adorable and Grand-Uncles giving him a strong pat in the back and a ribs crushing hug knocking the air out of him

. There was no joy and happiness. The children were just doing what was ordered of them, they were definitely not in love.

Everyone sat down in two lines facing each other with Caitlin and Barry stood all the way down at the head of lines, Caitlin had no father to walk her down the aisle so Carla requested that both of them already stand at the altar. Barry was dressed in a formal suit and had his hair gelled and swept to the side. He had a single white rose pinned to his coat. That too looked too cheerful for this occasion .Caitlin on the other hand was dressed in a body fitting lace dress that tapered off in the edges with a sweetheart neckline. The lace covered her neck and flowed down till her wrists. His hair was in a princess bun and she wore her ancestral sapphire earrings and a clutch bracelet. She too held a bouquet of once again, very fresh and happy looking roses... She looked extremely feminine with all the makeup on her face. It was not something that was seen everyday. Barry and Caitlin stood next to each other careless. They seem to have no interest with what was going on and they just wanted it to end quickly.

The priest came up to the beautifully decorated arch set resplendently on the make shift altar.

He began speaking in Latin, the vows. Then repeating them French, and then in English for the couple to finally get married.

Barry was dead to the entire "father, holy son, trinity" part and just thought about how life would've been if he wasn't marrying this Caitlin person.

He just stared at her, she was beautiful, he would give her that...But she was nothing more than a spoiled brat who made a living showing off her naked body or walked the ramp in six inch high heels.

He made out that she was clearly a model because the dress was a size two and it fit her perfectly, snug and tight.

Then he was snapped out of his drift of thoughts when the archbishop requested the ring bearers to resent the rings.

"Do you Barry Henry Allen, take Caitlin Vivian Snow as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Barry mentally laughed. This event was very 'lawful'

there was no live in his reply, or any want. He was just bitter and dry

"I Do" He took the diamond encrusted ring and slid it onto Caitlin's left ring finger.

"And do you ,Caitlin Vivian Snow ,take Barry Henry Allen as you lawfully wedded husband"

She snapped with the answer as soon as the archbishop finished "I do"

She slide the wedding band around his left ring finger.

"By the power vested in me and the state of Central Citi now pronounce you husband and wife.You may kiss the bride"

The whole room lit up and started clapping and cheering. All except Barry and Caitlin. Caitlin leaned in a pecked him, then turned to face the audience gathered there. She smiled her brightest fake smile and clasped her hand with his. She felt him tugging but she intertwined their fingers and looked at him pointedly.

Barry too, smiled but it faltered. They walked down the aisle. Time seemed to slow down for Barry. AL the waving of Hands, the flowers thrown, the relatives congratulating. It all went so slowed could practically feel the fuzziness in his body.

His smile fell and his eyes fixated on the carpet below him.

This was his new life...married to a skimpy model. He sighed and looked at her once again.

Her smile was alluring...but he didn't want her...

~A few hours later~

the lively Manor's garden was now converted into a reception. There were tall glasses of wine and champagne being sent around by waiters dressed in perfect cream colored waist coats.

The little flower girls were perfect. The wedding was flawless but why the hell was Caitlin feeling so bad?

She just got married to a man she didn't expect to be married to. Now she would have to create a life with him and make a family.

She gasped and reached internally at the thought of sleeping with him. She repulsed him. There was no way in any life she would marry a snobbish, conceited, arrogant man like him. She thought he was just some big scientist who worked with the cops, making him 'powerful'.

She sighed and plopped down on a bench away from the manor. The large fortress of stone she will have to be imprisoned in for the rest of her life. She was just 24 and Barry was 25 but she wasn't ready to give up her career and dream for some hot-shot idiot.

"Hey, why aren't you inside?"

Oh Great! Barry's sister is here now.

"Does it look like I want to be inside?"

She just bit her lip and looked at me with sorrow

"Stop it, don't pity me, it wasn't my decision to marry your brother anyways" Caitlin got up and almost tripped out because of the ridiculously large trail.

"Oh for the Love of god"

"Wait, let me help" Iris quickly put the wine glass down and stepped towards her sister-in-law

"Don't don't need help, Iris!" Caitlin snapped. She took a step forward but the heavy trail and wet grass made her lose her footing

Iris caught the falling girl and helped her stand up straight.

She pulled the end up and pointed. At it

"There you go, now just hold it up"

Caitlin followed her instruction and held the long tapering skirt up.

Iris helped the younger girl walk inside the shaman and got her a glass of red wine.

"Caitlin, be happy, it's your wedding day."

Iris smiled softly, trying to empathize with the situation, but she knew she just couldn't.

"I'm going to go dance with my husband, and you have to go dance with yours" Iris pointed at Barry who was slipping away champagne.

She just smile at Iris, just for a split second, before becoming solemn again.

She approached her new Husband, who was swishing his glass of Montoya Cabernet. He was tapping his foot to the orchestra playing some French classic that he didn't understand.

"How is it?"

He broke away from his trance and looked at his new wife.

"What?"

"The wine?"

"What about the wine"

He looked like a deer caught in the headlight when he looked at her. For a second Caitlin lost her breath. Under the dim warm lighting, his cheekbones lit up demarcating all the shadows of his face. His eyes had a fleck of good she had missed to notice before and right now that fleck of gold danced through his emerald orbs.

"How is the- forget it" She turned away and lost her vision to the crowd gathered there. Everyone was waltzing to the serene music but her she was. Depressed and sad.

This wasn't how she envisioned her wedding reception. She and her newly wed husband would open the floor and dance to her favorite French song Le Cygnet by Saint-Saëns for a whole three minutes. Then her father and mother would dance together, just for the night they would be a couple, then go their ways. But Caitlin's father didn't live long enough to witness his daughter's wedding and he mother was on the floor dancing with her boyfriend Phillipe.Atleast some couples were happy. Right about now she was glad that he father wasn't here, because he would surely frown at her new husband and take her for a dance instead. She looked back at Barry and frowned. Was he really that oblivious? The wedded couple had to dance. They already weren't the first to begin but at least he could ask her to one song. At least!!

They stood there, in awkward air for two minutes...three minutes max, Barry didn't ask her to dance, and he didn't speak a word to her. So she huffed and walked away from the scene, making her way into the manor, her new home. It wasn't new per se, she spent most of her summer holidays here and popped in often to visit her dogs. Dogs were not allowed on her college campus so she resorted to keeping them here .She drove down here every weekend and stayed here.Right now, it felt like the only home she had.

So walked towards the door. To finally go home.

She left behind the wine, the cake, the dance, the relatives and gifts. She took off her heels and let her hair fall down her shoulder and wrap around her face like a curtain.

The chatter faded away and the cold wind mixed with the warmth from the furnace.

She kept her bouquet in a vase, took of her earrings and let them fall next to the China vase. His clutch bracelet also met the same fate.

Trying to forget the despair, she made her way up the stairs. She turned the handle and entered her room.

She took of the diadem on her head and kept it on the side table. She had no energy to change out...or maybe it was just the overwhelming feeing of wanting to cry that made her unable to lift her hand to unzip the dress.

Hardly had her head hit the pillow than did the darkness envelope her sight and did her body fall placid.

The door opened quietly and stayed open for a few seconds

"Ma'am?"

Caitlin didn't respond, she was fast asleep.

The door shut the way it opened. but not before the person turned he lights off.

~Outside. The garden~

Carla Tannhauser was seeing red.

Not only had her daughter left early, but she left without dancing or cutting the cake. She forced the press to Take pictures of an already cut cake. She played them grand's to write up some classic wedding story and leave the site immediately.

By the end of all of it, everyone had finally left including the guests and the rest of the Mercury manor .Some were looking for Caitlin ,but most was happy drunk on merlot and champagne. Barry had no intention of seeing Caitlin for the rest of the night. They were supposed to sleep together and possibly conceive a baby but he was in no mood, now or ever, to ever make love to a woman who ditches her own reception.

He cut the cake alone and had to receive an explosion of congratulations and you can say he was exhausted trying to collect all the gifts and say goodbye to all the relatives. Above this he had to deal with Caitlin's family. They pressurized him to start a family and all this stress was getting to him.Henry was chatting away with Carla and came along to congratulate his son, Barry was in no mood to speak with his father but just took the compliment with a closed mind. The guests left, most of them at least.

Few stayed behind and his mother-in-law was bringing out the hard liquor now.

Barry didn't want to smell the scotch so he decided to exit the scene

"Hey son, where are you going?"

His father called him but right now Barry didn't want to stay there any longer

"Oh Gish dad !imp so tired ,mind if I hit the bed ,Caitlin must be waiting for media don't want to keep her up"

He smiled a very very fake smile and started shifting awkwardly on his feet ,taking steps towards the manor.

"Well ok, goodnight. Have fun"

Henry winked

Barry wanted to throw up at what his father was insinuating.

He tried navigating through the garden and into the house. There was good lighting, at least he won't have to carry a torch if he went out for late night jogs.

He noticed that all the plants were well maintained, so he guessed that there must be workers here.

His path however, didn't take him to the front door, but instead he came to the service door. Barry didn't know this so he just went through it.

But he was met with extreme misfortune. First he didn't know that he was walking directly towards a stool, his foot his the stool and in the darkness he couldn't see anything to grab. Barry fell forwards

"Fuck!" Barry cursed and felt something hard hit his body and something gooey in his hair.

Finally finding his phone, Barry got up and found the light switch. Flicking it on, Barry found himself to be covered in egg yolks and whites

"Oh For the love of god" He gasped and was heaving with mortification.

He wanted to curse the house right now but he would be living in t and cursing it meant he would be cursed too.

Knowing nothing else to do, he walked around the mansion trying to find his room. It was marked with a small tag with his name on it hung around the knob. Inside was his suitcases, carton boxes and everything else he packed. He looked around for the bathroom door. He did find one, behind his third door. The first one was the air conditioning and internal heating, the second was a huge walk in closet which he fell in love with and thirdly he found the bathroom .It was expansive. It was fitted with all modern equipment like a Jacuzzi, overhead shower, metal taps and smart taps with that special blue up lighting to kill of bacteria. But it still maintained an antediluvian look of ancient embroidered curtains, Victorian style railings and Italian marble. He ripped of his blazer and let it drop to the ground. He opened the sink tap and pressed the stopper. He dipped down and immersed his face into the water, letting the frigid material cool him down and clean his hair.

Nope, this egg smell wasn't going to vanish with just water.

He turned to see a rain shower and a Jacuzzi and thanked the gods for the manor's amenities.

He stripped down, letting his crisp white shirt crumple. He opened both the taps and the rain shower, letting the rain pour. He opened up Hai suitcase and grabbed his 'Iris essential' vanity kit and pulled out the bath bomb Iris stashed in there. She had created a little kit for them if they ever had to immediately leave for work or I they spend the nights at the office. He -by mistake- got here's and it was proving to be fortunate

He dumped in three or four, not really counting, probably five even and got into the hot bubbling tub.

For now all he wanted to do was get lost under neath the water. Forget all his problems, forget Caitlin and just enjoy the luxury he had now.

~next day. Morning~

Barry didn't know what time he dragged himself out of the bathroom and dressed in simply a robe, but it seemed pretty late. He only woke up at around 10:15, when a daintily dressed woman, in black and white servants gown came knocking at his door to wake him up. HE staggered out of bed, Hair still a bit wet and dressed only in a towel robe.

"Monsieur Allen! You are late for the déjeuner » Barry wasp dumbfoundedthe What ?

Oh, You do not know ze french"

she frowned ,but her face lit up again

"dont worry monsieur ,we will teach you !Breakfast is ready ,come down otherwise it will go cold

Caitlin woke up ,the sun hit her face like a laser beam and she groaned ,trying to cover her eyes.This was the reason she hated east facing rooms.

She looked around trying to recollect what ever happened the night before.

She left the reception and walked into the manor ,she discarded her heels She took off her jewelry and she climbed onto the bed and immediately fell asleep.

She didn't dance,she didn't cut the cake...she just came in a slept.

She felt do bad for having ditched her reception but she wasn't regretting it.

She pulled the sheets off and only then realized that she didn't change out of her gown the night before.

Sighing she carefully unzipped the dress and placed it back on the mannequin it was shipping in.She took a quick shower and changed into a pair of silk shorts and a wrap around top,wanting to keep it simple.

It was around 8,when she woke up.

She greeted all the staff and they were more than happy to see their newly wed bride.

A special assortment of all sorts of food was laid out

"jacques, qu'est ce que tout ça!!why so much food"Caitlin exclaimed on how much food her favorite chef had made

"all for you madame!i heard you did not eat last night and Quentin(pronounced kon'ton,like wonton) saw you sleep early.you must eat to stay fit !"

Her extremely animated chef gave her a strong determined look and lifted his whisk and swirled it in the air to prove that he was right and was talking for a good cause.

Caitlin laughed at her animated friend and simply thanked him and began eating

Then she continued her routine work. She read the first two chapters from her textbook,then took her huskies,Louis,Mendel,Einstein,Blaise,Marie,Newton and the odd one out from the pack ,Darwin.The former six were actually siblings with blue eyes and a mix of black and white fur.Darwin had a mix of brown and white with black eyes.He wasn't related to the others but they behaved like they were one family.

She walked them around the manor and let them loose to play in the front garden.

A letter from her mother told her how ashamed she was of Caitlin.Caitlin simply burned that letter and tried to forget her mother's harsh words.

She continued reading her book,and that's when Barry came down.

"Good morning" she greeted him ,but Barry didn't reply.

For two whole minutes, she just stared at him piling up food on his plate.He was sure to have at least seven pancakes, three waffles, ten bacon strips some several wedges of watermelon and even had two bananas on his plate.

"I said good mornig " she once again said,a little louder this time.Barry set his plate down on the table

Barry looked up ,clearly annoyed and smiled a sarcastic smile.

"I see you've made yourself at home"seeing him in a robe ,She put her book down and she walked over to the table and took a seat beside him.,clasping her hands together and trying to make conversation.

"Just woke up?"

She tapped her fingers on the mahogany wood and waited a reply.

"You won't talk to me ?" She whispered,her voice austere.

Barry turned towards her.He opened his mouth ,only to put a piece of bacon and munch on it.

Caitlin just gave up ,she slammed her hand on the table ,pushed the chair and got up.Barry smirked internally on his victory.

Both didn't bother talking for the rest of the day.Barry felt bad for shitting her out but he didn't want to be married to her ,he doesn't need to like her ,so why should he give a damn about her ?!

Caitlin on the other hand was furious.She didn't want Barry to be her husband but what could she do now.She had to respect him...

Caitlin was playing with the huskies in the hallway when Barry-eyes glued to the phone-Came out of his room.

He didn't see the dogs or Caitlin.

The dogs,energetic and excited ,decided to chose this unholy moment to run into the newcomer.

Marie dashed head first followed by Darwin and Mendel.

"Barry!"She shouted out to warn him but she wasn't fast enough ,The three huskies dashed into Barry who,caught unguarded.Was met with the dogs pushing him down.His phone flew out of his hand and was met with a direct hit to the wall ,the fell down,cracked and gone.Mendel,Darwin and Marie started licking the bewildered Barry who let out a shriek of horror.

Caitlin managed to catch Einstein and Newton before they ran.Louis and Blaise were too caught up chasing each other tails.

Barry started struggling against the three heavy dogs.

Caitlin rushed to help him up ,Se shooed the dogs off and gave them a good scolding.The dogs whimpered with sad puppy eyes but Caitlin glared at them.The three proceeded to go tail chasing with Blaise and Louis .

"Oh my gosh Barry you ok?" She tried helping him up but he just pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine"

"Oh ,so you can talk"

"Of course I can talk" Barry let out a cough.Landing on his back causes coughs.

"Can't you control those pesky demons ?"

Barry didn't mean to say that but it just And out in the flow.He propped himself against the wall and groaned in pain.Caitlind exuded to ignore his comment and moved over to fetch his phone.Seeing it was completely cracked and the light not coming on when she pressed the power button ,she took the phone to him .She bit her lip and knelt down

"It's gone..."

"You just broke an iPhone 7.do you know how much that costs ?!"

"I do" she mumbled ,but she was sure he didn't hear her.

"I...i'm sorry"she whispered.

"You can go throw that sorry 'cause I don't want it."Barry got up ,snatched his phone from her hand and walked back to his door.

"I'm Sorry Barry"

He just ignored her and entered his room,shutting the door behind him with a bang

Caitlin flinched and sighed.She was trying to befriend him but he was making it so wrong...

A tear slid down.Not caring about the price ,Caitlin Grabbed the China vase-the same one with her wedding bouquet-and flung it at the wall nearby.It broke with a crash ,but she didn't give a damn.The bouquet ribbon broke and the roses fell apart.She just ran back to her room and slammed her door shut.

A door knob clicked open...

Barry peeked out of his room,having heard the glass breaking sound.He looked a yard in front ,where the splendid china vase lay in pitiful shards.Scattered around were white roses.

He recognised the roses ,the same ones from the wedding

"The bouquet"

He whispered to no one.

He stared at the fallen flowers for a few seconds.

He walked out of his room ,bent down and picked up the roses carefully.He couldn't take seeing the delicate flowers on floor.She broke the vase because of him...those roses didn't deserve to be littered on the floor.

They deserve to be in a beautiful woman's hands.

He took each and every one back to his room.

He tipped out the china base in his room and filled it with fresh water.He nestled the roses in it and saw that they immediately looked more alive .

~next morning~

Barry woke up to the fresh scent of roses.A smile appeared on his lips.He jolted up and went to examine the roses.Just as his intuition said ,they were growing now.

There was a card under He door ,he noticed this after he took a shower and changed.

He opened it and the door ,Leaning against the block of wood ,he opened the card and realised it was a bill.For an iPhone 7...and for an iPhone X.He saw two boxes lying there.The iPhones which fit the bill.They were both the same colour as the one he had before.He dug into the envelope to find a small note

'Hope this is fine'

There was no name or a sign ,but he knew Caitlin paid for it because her name was on the bill...

~time lapse~

The days went by quickly and before they knew it, a week had gone by. The two did a good job in ignoring each other presence.Barry would leave before Caitlin would wake up ,and she didn't have the chance to even say good morning.

She was really trying to have a proper conversation but Barry always seemed to have some work.She didn't want a conversation if he was going to be a b*rd by she didn't care for that kind of talk.She wanted to talk finance and wether they would be having a baby.If he wanted one then they would do the job quick and dirty ,forget it ,wait nine months ,have the baby and christen it.Then think of the rest afterwards.

They barely spent dinner or the evenings with each other,Barry commented that he was tired and would entirely skip dinner or take his plate up to his room and watch a basketball mactch.

He would always come home as late as possible to avoid Caitlin. On days they were both back, they just went to sleep like normal ignoring each other.

After a few days of trying to approach her ,Barry too gave up.She just went into her room and read her text book.Barry didn't know what she did for aliving ,or at least didn't care to ask.

She was studying the whole day ,trying to take her PhD a little earlier ,but first had to get admission in a good working-teaching hospital.

Of course since their wedding night, they had never tried out for a baby.Henry was becoming irritated by their behavior but in no way was he allowed to intervene. They had stated at the beginning,when The parents first told them they are betrothed to one another that they would allow them to choose how the two would spend their lives together. He knew if anyone stepped in, Caitlin would just walk away, ignoring them, and head straight to a lawyer. Things weren't going well as he had hoped.

So he gave up too ,he flew out and decided to take up fisihing ,and decided to probably return a month later to see whether things had changed.

They didn't look like they would change...

~A week later~

Caitlin was busy studying when Barry came barging through the door.She hadn't seen him al day and click was about to strike 11.

He came barging through the corridor door.She could hear his heavy breathing in the hallway.

Caitlin didn't look up,she continued reading her book on how cryogenics impacted modern medicine.

"Caitlin"

Barry was heaving and out of breath.He grabbed the closest object he could get his hands on.

"Cait-..." Barry's voice wasn't like it usually a s ,it was slightly high pitched and hazy.Caitlin immediately sensed something was wrong and put her book down as turned to see where Barry's voice was coming from.Then the noise got louder.

The breathing got louder and Barry started coughing violently .That's when Caitlin realised what it was.She dashed out of the room and into the hallway.

That's where she saw an ashen looking Barry Allen trying to use the side table as a support.His breathing was shallow.He was wheezing ,desperate for air.His lips were turning blue and he was fisting his shirt with his left hand ,trying to take it off.

"Oh my god Barry! What happened"

She grabbed him by the shoulder and helped him stand straight

"QUENTIN!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and her private butler came running out of his room.

"Madame !heavens !what has happened!"

"Hep me carry him to the kitchen"

Caitlin threw Barry's right arm around her neck ,Quentin took his left and they helped Barry to the kitchen.There Caitlin helped him sit in front of the Blast chiller.The cold air would help him breathe a little better

"Quentin ,I need to you to run out right now get me four of albuterol.Of albuterol is not available ,get ProAir HFA "

She grabbed an emergency prescription pad that she always kept lying in the kitchen.She quickly scribbled down the necessary medication and signed off.She was allowed to prescribe simple drugs like aspirin and albuterol for emergencies.

Question snatched the paper and flew out the door.

She opened the fridge door and grabbed a coke ,She popped the can open and approached Barry.She gently poured the caffeinated drink little by little.Barry didn't hesitate to drink ,beachs wit soothed the chest tightness

"Ok Barry I'm going to get a blanket for you so you don't get too cold ok ?I need to to take Long deep breaths and breathe in the cold air."

Before running down to the laundry room ,Caitlin switched on the coffee maker.

She returned not more than a minute later with a thick furry brown blanket and wrapped it around Barry.He was shivering but the asthma was getting worse.His fingernails were turning blue but a little tightness in his chest was reduced.

Caitlin moved lightning fast.She quickly poured milk into a mug and set it at the highest possible heating in the microwave.The boiler switched off indicating that the water had boiled.She quickly threw some coffee flames into a French coffee press and poured the hot water in

"No-..."wheeze "now yo-u d-drink co-cof- "wheeze "coffee"

"It's not for me ,it's for you.Caffiene helps to open up your airway.She poured the fresh deck room into the warm milk and came over to Barry.Using a spoon ,she slowly fed him the hot coffee

"Sorry ,no sugar..."

Barry's lips turned upwards but a fit of coughs cut short his smile

"Ok ,deep breaths,Barry,deep breaths"

He did as he was told but the coughing wouldn't stop.He started choking on the coffee so Caitlin stopped feeding him until he swallows his spitz

"It's ok ,calm down.I got you"

She wiped away the vomited coffee around his lip and down his chin.She carefully patted the cold skin and pulled he blanket up higher to protect his neck.

"The cold ...will make you cough but it will keep your lungs from swelling to much.The cold will keep you alive."

Barry nodded and was straining a bit

"It's ok ,cough it out"

Barry coughed a little ,but didn't throw up this time.

Caitlin feeder the coffee again.The Caffeine was good for him until the medication arrived.

Roughly ten minutes later ,Quentin burst through the door with the listed medications.

Barry had gone through 3/4 th of the cup and was able to breathe a bit better.He coughed a lt but the wheezing and chest tightness reduced.Caitlin shit the Blast Chiller and gave Barry a warm glass of water with two pills.He swallowed all of them down.

Minutes later the colour returned to his skin and his lips turned pink again.The blue from his nails too disappeared.

The wheezing stopped and Barry could finally breathe freely.He -however- developed a nasty cough and sinus.Caitlin gave him antibiotics to eleventh infection and used some homeopathic medication to bring down his fever.

Over the span of the next two days she was busy mixing him Chel Q (homeopathy) and checking his temperature.

He got better.He got way better than she. Caitlin first checked his temperature of 102.7 'F.

Apparently Barry had asthma since he was a child.However ,he rarely got attacks.He only had three attacks till date.Twice in high school and once in college.All three were caused by him forgetting to take his nebuliser.He was caught up with work and had forgotten the nebuliser at home.Caitlin gave him a nice scolding for coming home instead of heading straight to a hospital when he felt symptoms of an attack

She went back in for her routine check up and was surprised to see him standing,struggling...

She dropped her tray onto the table and darted to help him.But this one he wasn't struggling with breathing or anything.He just got confused on which arm goes through which hole in his white shirt.

"Cait !Hey.you're early"

"And you're up from bed"

"Oh yeah...I needed to change out of my old clothes ,they were starting to stink"

"Oh...so no breathing troubles"

"None dr.snow"

"Good,because your temperature is..." she pouted the thermometer gun and him and within nano seconds she had his temperature.

"98.7"

"That's normal"Barry smiled at his 'wife'

"It is ,but I'm still not letting you do any strenuous activity.And only soul for the rest of the week."

"Heyyy"

"No whining ,unless you want to get your fever back"

"No I don't want my fever back"

"Good."

Caitlin smiled and turned around.She grabbed her tray and left the room ,giving him his privacy.

Barry's face fell,Because she didn't notice the roses...

~Timelapse~

A few days flew by .September became October and the winds were coming in.A heavy storm warning was already sent out and And the summer radio song was lifted.Now a more heavy metal type 'monsoon' themed song was tuned in.

Caitlin was to apply for her course in a few weeks and she was preparing for the entrance exam.

She and Barry were not on the best of terms but they would talk ,occasionally.And very formally.They would greet each other in the morning,wish good night in the evening.Make it home early.Barry even started playing with the huskies!

~4 days later.Manor~

Caitlin was having a horrible evening.Barry and left his case papers somewhere and was tying to search for it.For all he could remember ,he last used it at a bistro in downtown.She clutched his bag and walked her way to the bistro.It was beginning to drizzle but she didn't care.She would not lose her phone for anyone's sake.She already called up the bistro using a pay phone.Thats when a car zoomed past and splashed a wave of water at her and soaking her even more. She cursed the car and shouted at the driver,Who turned around and came back her way ,giving her a deadly scare.However a cop fined the guy and gave Caitlin a ride to the bistro.She thanked the owner who gave her a funny look because she was drenched.The cop then,very graciously offered to take her back to the Manor.She thanked him over and over.She didn't want to trouble him too much either so she told him tos too at the gate itself.It turned out all the workers were inside and so was the gatekeeper.Caitlin had to dig for her card to open the door,and in the process of that she got He bag soaked.Finally after the hassle to sliding the card in correctly ,she began to sprint inside for cover.The wind speed picked up and her papers began to fly.

Visibility got reduced ,but she could see a fair amount,but not enough to find correct footing.Caitlin slipped on the wet marble.She caught balance however ,for the price of twisting her ankle painfully.

She finally made it into the Manor ,soaking wet and Furiously angry.

Barry was the last one to hear her.

Caitlin was shouting at the top of her voice.

"Really Nestor !? You are given one job and you don't do it !Keep the age ,that was all that was asked of you.But no!Yu are inside ,drinking with your pals !"

"Damn these stupid heels!"

She was throwing her heels across the room when Barry came down the flight of stairs

"And you Barry Allen ,The snobby arrogant husband who refuses to speak more than two sentences a day !Here are your stupid papers !"

She flung them across the room and the papers landed everywhere.

Caitlin what's wrong with you ?!"

"What's wrong with me !? What the hell is wrong with you !your the one who left YOUR papers at the bistro !not me ,so you don have the right to make me the bad person here.I have respected you and helped you !But you have ignored me for a whole week and then you shouted at me for breaking Your Phone.I am sorry but you didn't even give a thank you or something after I got you two replacement phones !"

She dropped her bag and was shouting.The servants had arrived and they had an audience ,but Caitlin didn't give two damns On who heard what she was saying

"I don't need to be grateful for you replacing a phone YOU broke.By the way ,if you have some much respect for me why the hell did you have to embarrass me on our wedding night by leaving early !?! Every one was bloody butchering me to his and that and I had to see them all off.I had to cut the bloody cake without you !?"

Caitlin took three steps up the stairs until Barryvand her were only a meter apart

"I left !I LEFT!? You do not get to put the blame on me Mr.Allen.You're the one who was too stubborn to say the Blasted I do's and you were the one who gave me the silent treatment!You were the one who didn't ask me to Dance and neither were you interested in Dancing.It was our wedding night !? All I wanted to do was Dance on my wedding night and all you were doing was staring away into ...into some other world ?!I have feelings too ,I left early because even after trying to talk to you ,you didn't care.I tried so hard last week to get you to open your damned mouth a say a word.But you didn't care.All you care about us your work.So here ,Take your papers."

She threw her arms out.

The servants began stepping out of the scene ,giving the couple their privacy

"Dance ?...this is about a stupid freaking Dance ?Woman you are out of your freaking mind !I just realised that I'm married to ,not only an idiotic snobby arrogant skimpy little bitch ,but also a lunatic.If you care so much about your freaking dance then why didn't you just say so?We could've danced ,but you ,like the egotistic and haughty VS model !Made a scene by exiting.You could have opened your mouth and just said that your u wanted to freaking dance.

Before Caitlin could say another word ,Barry jogged down the stairs and opened the Manor door.

"I don't care if you leave ,I didn't want to Marry you anyways"

Barry stopped ,dead on his tracks he turned around ,Glaring at Caitlin

"I don't like you ,Don't stay up for me ,I won't be returning."

He replied coldly.The door shut close and all there remained was a deadly silence...

The door remained that way...for a long time.Caitlin just felt her body give up.Se fell to the floor ,tears spilling and moistening her cheeks.

She called his name out over and over again,but he didn't come back.

For now,all she could do...was wait...

(A:N I'm so sorry I didn't post this on 2nd ,really truly sorry.I had a dentists appointment and they took an inordinate time to finish.The story does not end here ,I will update the next part of around 2000-3000 words.Please bear with me and understand ,writing 6k words in two hours is not easy.Just..don't be disappointed,the ending will come soon~luv ya'll,CC


	3. Chapter 3

(For all my Wattpad readers ,you are just retreading my famous story 'AWAY FROM THE CITY' check the book out for the prequel and sequel !!sorry I kinda cheated ...)

~Warehouse~

Killer frost walked into the old warehouse

She came face to face with him...

She wanted to hide away and turn invisible right now

She had just let him down,how was she gonna make up for it?

his orders were simple ,kill the girl"maybe there's more Caitlin snow inside of you than you led me believe"That hit a nerve...

She fought back,but she just couldn't hurt him.He warned her again,kill Tracy Brand.

He gave all the information regarding her and how to lure her"I'll get the girl tonight,I promise"frost reassured.Savitar's metal daggers came up to her cheek and he grazed it

"you better,killer frost"

and with that ,he flashed awayKiller frost looked down and sniffed.She feared savitar more than ever now,who knew what he was capable of?

But she complied anyways,she kidnapped cecile ,bargained for Tracy and hurt Barry.She dueled against cisco...but she never expected him to actually fight back.She felt his vibe power throttle her backwards.She hit some item and dislocated her shoulder.She fell down in an awkward angle ,breaking her femur.Cisco ran up to her and quickly drained some blood and apologised,just looking at her sadly until A force pushed him back.

Savitar...

"my ascension is nearly at hand ,flash"he stood behind the fallen bodyHis voice loud and clear in the warehouse.He scooped,frost up and flashed away.Moments later he arrived at an underground bunker of sorts.He lays her down gently onto a bed and gets out of his suit.

The suit ,having a mind of its own,moves across the length and threw its hands into chains of sorts and powered down ,the chains holding up the now lifeless frame.

Barryalks over to her and drinks her image for a second before kneeling down

She was still beautiful...

~Lair~

Barry set the limp bodied frost's spine in its correct position.

"im sorry ,i have to check you up"

Barry whispered into her ear.

He shivered just by coming close to her ,that was her power over him.

He took off her coat and slid her skirt down,throwing a towel over her to keep her privacy to herself.He couldn't help but blush and clench his jaw to keep from not smiling when he sees the tattoo on her waist

'The flash...i love him'

He used the training he remembers to set her femur and keep the blood coursing through her legHe checks her shoulder,it was dislocated.

He knew he had to pop it back into place but he didn't know how.

Caitlin had popped his shoulder back in once or twice,maybe even more and she was a doctor,He wasn't...but he knew enough about the human physiology to carefully push her humerus back into its socket.Bruises were forming on her hand and legs,Where camein contact with the ground or vibe's blast,He grit his teeth when he thought of cisco...

the very same cisco who had shunned him and called him'not the real flash' and 'not the real Barry,not the hero he knew'

unknowingly,Barry laced his hands with frosts,flinching a bit when his fingers grew cold

and stared at her face.How beautiful she looked...But she would never be his ,h e was a monster ,who would love him?

but...so was she

she too was a monster ,she was ,wasnt she?

She was killer frost ,a murderer ,a traitor,a badass villain.Barry smiled at the last thought

She was the personification of death and darkness herself and she would not have mercy on anyone ,almost anyone.Barry remembered how she had hesitated to fight him...she cared...for him...The god of speed!savitar!wow,he was doubting himself now. Since when did he care for anyone,especially his sweet ol'doc snow?

well...forever,in fact.

Ever since she,took that step close when he had first lost his powers to blackout a.k.a Farooq gibran.He was curious.He was curious as to what she would've done if cisco had come five minutes later,but he would never know.Then,at the karoake bar ,he smiled.

'Summer Lovin'

He loved that song ,he loves that night , everything about it.He didn't need his speed to have fun,he was very very happy and had a lot of fun that night.

Then when he took iris out to dinner (episode 3x3)That had been so boring, like,he was glad that some problem came up

And then he apologised for thinking about flash!He should have ended it right there and then.But his stupid infatuation over her got the best of him.

And iris wasn't even that important to the team

Right now he wished he could give the 'original barry' a huge lecture right now

there is no flash without iris'

that was ridiculous, even Barry knew that..

she didn't know the maths or science or have powers ,plus she didn't know Barry was the flash for almost a year.She didn't help then out and nor did they need her.

Sure her skills came into use sometimes ,but it was always cisco or Dr.wells(thawne) or Caitlin who helped Barry save the day

He looked down at The new Caitlin Snow.

She was flawless and how much he wished she would accept him,like the others hadnt...caitlin just...wasnt there in the new timeline...or atleast they had never met.

It was only Joe ,Cisco,HR and wally there,and they never respected himIris was dead

Caitlin...killer frost was there,and barry had come face to face with her only once,but she often showed up at his fights and helped ,although she didnt stay till the end,she just gave a vantage point for barry

Barry was fighting some new bad guy named wind master,a meta from a different earth,he couldn't run fast against the huge in rush of wind.

that's when the air became cooler and cooler,and soon the current stopped to just a small breeze of fogthe flash quickly stopped the wind master,thats when he first saw killer frosta beautiful woman with striking icy eyes and white hair.

"cait?"he whispered, mlookingthe air was so cold that barry shivered.

"no,its killer frost"

and she disappeared in a puff of fog,he flashed around lookingfor her

When he asked cisco why caitlin became killer frost he would just roll his eyes and leave

Maybe he was too harsh on her that afternoon ,he shouldn't have called her Caitlin,he knows she hates her old self,but..he loved every bit of that ,and he lo-no...cared for killer frost because she was his partner

right?

Barry slowly removed his hand from her but he felt something hold him back

frosts finger were wrapped around his ,and her grip was strong.

he came close to face and brushed a strand of hair away

"its ok ,im not going anywhere"

She heard it ,because her grip on his hand loosened ,and barry brushed his thumb over her knuckles before puling away

He got up and moved to the centre of the room and picked up some darts and started throwing them at the board.

he stopped on his third dart and looked at frost

Do...does he love..Killer frost?

~hours later~

Thud!Thud!Thud! ,almost like...bullets?

She didn't dare move,she lay silent and tried to find some reflective surface to see what was going on.

The sound stopped,for a few seconds,then she heard footsteps, growing louderSomeone was walking towards her

Frost went into her stealth mode as she called it ,being ready for anything and everything .Her hands grew frosty and fog started pouring out of it ,the footstep grew loud enough for Caitlin to deduce his distance ,she put on a serious face and waited for that person to make a move...she felt something on her shoulder,a hand perhaps ,she wasn't sure.At immediate contact she turned around ,under a blink of an eye and shot an icicle at the figure,tine slowed down around her,the icicle cut that person's cheek,another one followed,straight,to the throat.But he caught it...a person with ruffled,brown hair,eyes looming with darkness and half a burnt face ,caught the icicle in less than an attosecond.Fast even for Caitlin.

"you're awake" his voice,heavy with sleep...or was it concern ,frost couldn't make out.She squinted to adjust her eyes to the darkness,it was only after a few seconds did she fully realise that it was savitar...she threw two icicles at savitar ,one cutting his cheek and the other still in his hand aimed towards his throat.

He lowered it down to his chest,held it there for a second and then dropped his hand to his side ,still clutching the fine piece of ice.

"I didn't know it was you" frost dropped her gaze to the ground

"its good,your alert" the future Barry touched his cheek,he felt something warm and wet "if it wasn't for a speedster,a person would be maimed to the wall" chuckles ,frost doesn't respond ,her lips twitch for a,moment

"your hurt"frost exclaimed,the doctor side of her took over.whoever he may be ,Barry Allen always held a special place in her heart,frozen or thawed

"I can heal ,super healing remember ?"

The cut was already closing,only the blood needed to be wiped

" atleast no scars for me"the future Barry chimed.

"ho-how did your face burn?,its third degree burns ,of half your face"Caitlin swing her legs off the bed it felt weird in her right leg,but she shook the feeling off,she only then took in what was there in the room.A desk ,covered in dust,an accompanying chair,recently used.A few boxes and plumbing equipment, screws and gears.There wasn another bed on the floor,she looked down at the one she was sitting on.It was old but the sheets were new

"i burnt it"

"I know,how?"

"I run too fast,the charge around me burns me without that suit that is "

"so you wear the suit as a heat protectant ?"frost furrowed her brows

"kind of"He moved back to the centre of the room and threw the icicle at the wall,frost saw what he was doing...he was playing darts.That was the sound she heard ,was the arrows hitting the dartboard

"did you kill the girl?Tracy?"frost tried to get up,she felt a sharp pains sting her shoulder.Her back ached severely and she also had a few bruises along her legs which ironically burned

"no"he said nonchalantly ,he picked up more arrows and flung then at the board

"why not"

Barry stopped throwing the arrows ,he turned towards her wearing a firm face ,he just stared at her coldly,frost looked away

"That wasn't important at the moment"

"really?what was ?"frost asked curiously

"you"Barry returned to throwing darts he superspeeded and collected all the darts front he board and started throwing them again

"me?important"frost scoffed

"yeah,your the only person I can trust"

"and why is that?"

"because..."

Barry stopped doing what he was doing and just stood quietly.

"because i need you ,i need you... as much as i need caitlin"he whispered the last bit hoping she wont hear

but caitlins sense were dialed to 11 and she heard it

"I'm not Caitlin"frost spewed with venom lacing each word."you were,don't deny it,I remember it,I was there"the future Barry started humming something...a song,but frost couldn't quite remember what it was.

She tried to get up but she screamed in pain, shooting from her shoulder down to her ankle ,she lost balance and buckled

she fell almost instantly ,shutting her eyes,but the ground never came,instead two strong arms wrapped around her body to lift her up and put her back on the bed

"you hurt yourself,you have a dislocated shoulder ,a,broken femur , torn ligament and a pinched nerve.U think you exhausted your powers in that fight with vibe" Barry had caught her as soon as he saw her clos her eyes and lose control of her body,he dropped all his darts and speeded to her side,holding her wright against his

"you might not heal for a few hours,not until youve rejuvenated your cold powers,and you might've not felt the pain because the cold numbs pain"

"why are you helping me?" Frost asked,not angrily or in hate,she asked curiously ,with calm eyes filed with fear

"I told you,you're the only person I can trust"Barry helped her lie back,but she pushed back up so he kneeled in front of her instead

"no,there are so many people-metas out there who are ready to go against the flash"

"I am the flash...or I was...and I care about you,i want to help you "

Frost stared into his emerald free eyes,now more intense than ever

"heat" was the only thing she could say through the pain and emotions

"ok,take mine"

Frost shook a no,she knew what would happen if she did,she would kill him.She looked away and years pooled in her eyes,She wanted him so badly his heat was so...so welcoming,like he was giving it away just for her

"take it"Barry spoke softly,frost had tears streaming down her face ,she whispered "no I'll hurt you ,no"

"you wont"Barry took her hands,instantly she felt the current of heat implore her body,she closed her eyes and savoured the heat,it was heavely,like the sun and the stars were being poured into her body ,tilted into her hands like the water from a bowl ,flowing in until its over...but it never got there,it was never over,the heat just kept on coming,like the ocean ,never-ending.It felt like ages

Frost tilled her head back,exposing her pale white neck and her lips parted.She sighed but no sound came she exhaled ,took deep breaths and slowed her heartbeat.

"feels good"Barry questioned

"so...good" frost whispered she was lost in his warmth,suddenly she wanted his hands all over her,everywhere ,roaming her body without any Boundaries ,she wanted him only,she always liked Barry even loved him but he was so hung up after iris,whenever saw her

"take it all"he whispered and squeezed her hands tighter

she just looked at him with an expressionless face,but heeded to him and like a vampire,took it all

She directed all her strength and power ,and especially the heat towards her shoulder and leg.She felt the pieces of bone snap back into place.She felt a sudden pain emanate through her back.She clenched her jaws and grit her teeth,The nerve was untangling itself,fixing itself.She felt relief wash over her and she exhaled loudly , heaving and panting in exhaustion.She gripped Barry's hands tighter and pulled him close, drawing as much heat as she could without hurting him she still had a torn tendon,She moved her ankle to fell it..,it was healing.She glanced at her feet ,her boots were taken off and a blue bruise was slowly disappearing and her swollen ankle returned to its normal size,she flexed and pointed her foot,it was completely healed.Barry stood up slowly.He pulled her up and supported her weight, although healed, she still had to train her foot to walk again ,Their bodies were close.Barry had snaked one arm around her waist ,he took a step back, Frost took a step forwards , balancing.She slipped but Barry caught her,both making an 'oh' with their mouths , Barry smiled and frost looked embarrassed and hissed

"take another one"This time,frost put her eight on this foot and moved forward coordinating perfectly with him ,before they knew it,Barry hit the wall behind him causing frost to fall on him ,both of them smiled,Barry realised how close their faces were,barely a few inches apart.His eyes traveled down to her lips and back to jet icu blue irises ,then Barry cleared his throat ,frost let go of him and moved back towards the bed ,she plopped down and started moving her shoulder and ankle,rehabilating all of them,knowing she'll need them soon

"uh,do you need...anything anything at all ?"Barry blushed slightly ,scratching the back of his head and looking shy

"just...a new bed ,..i can't sleep on this"frost took of her jacket and started stretching her back and hands

Barry super speeded ,in his suit to somewhere and returned with a mattress ,then he got out of his suit

"its a better mattress ,I have to stay out of sight for a few hours"

"why?"

"I really cant remember "frost furrowed her brows

"really,the god if speed and the man who is reliving history doesn't remember what happens next?"

Barry chuckled and returns to throwing darts

"don't mock me"

"why not mr.allen"frost got up from the comfy mattress and walked cautiously towards him ,making sure not to trip ,she was ,with heels,just a few inches shorter than him,his eyes met her hair and hers,his lips.

"I didn't expect you to come and save me from the dresslers warehouse"

"why not?"

"im just an asset ,use and throw ,you don't care about the consequences,you just need a henchman to do the dirty work"

Barry's eyes blazed with anger

"your not an asset ,your an important part of the plan"

"you haven't told me the plan entirely",frost throws a dart st the bills eye,landing perfectly

"kill Tracy,kill iris"

"why do you want to kill iris anyways ,tracy ..yes because she can trap you in the speed force but iris?"frost throws another dart,this one ripping through the previous one

"hey I only have seven arrows"

"you didn't answer my question "

"its either her or me"

"why ?there has to be a reason ?"

"i told its either her or i " barry was losing patience

"TELL ME BARRY!"

frost did not mean to shout,it just came in a flow,barry snapped his head towards her,his eyes blazing with anger.

"you have never told me why you want to kill iris,you've just said that if she dies ,you will be born.How did it start?how have you reached to this point were you arent even human to anyone else except me??"and thats when it struck her...

like the same lightning that struck barry...

"you...do you like me ?"(barry does that expression above)Frost pulled back slightly ,for the first time in her life getting unnerved.barry just chuckled and turned away

"barry do you like me?"this time it took all of frosts courage and strenght to speak

barry turned around ,the smile still dancing on his lips

he just gently shook his head,but frost could see he was lying

"tell me the truth " was the only thing she could say.Her throat was thick with emotions

She felt something warm in her chest,almost hot.She thought it wad Barry,had he just pulled a reverse-flash on her?had he killed her after saying he trusted her,that he cared for her...frost couldn't say.

It took her few seconds to realise his hands her on her elbow,and it was something else that thawed her frozen heart.

She could hardly breathe,her heart rate elevated and her pupils were dilated...

Her train of thoughts were once again broken by Barry taking a few steps back,he shook his head then looked up at frost with sad eyes ,brimming with tears

"wanna know why I saved you instead of killing Tracy?because your the only person I have..,and I know you'll never leave me"Barry fought back the tears.Sure he was twisted and dark but a passionate part of him still lived

"how do you know i'll never leave"

Frost spoke up,her voice barely louder than his

"because I know you wont,you had a chance to ,when i was in the coma you had a chance to go somewhere else and be the scientist you dreamed of...Ronnie asked you to go with him,leave central city,but you stayed,for me.

Your mother gave you an opportunity to work with het but you turned it down,to work with me...

And soon,you'll have another opportunity ,to leave ,but you will stay,you will stay because you want to be with me ,you will want to support ne and whatever a cold hearted killer you are...you still share a part of Caitlin snow."

Barry spoke,frost could hear tension and regret under every sentence,she knew he meant it

"you may be killer frost but to me you will always be Caitlin snow" a tear slides down his cheek

"but you don't want snow to exist" frost shyly broke the silence

"because she is your weakness,just like i was to the other barry "Barry shouted,his eyes turned a shade darker and his shoulders tensed up.He saw the fear in frosts eyes

for one second,it flickered brown

"you don't want me to ever become Caitlin because you are afraid I might destroy you,because I remind you of what hasn't happened in the past for you,what is happening now...you don't have to kill iris-"

"I do,its either her or me.If you don't want to stay then leave,but I cant make you Caitlin,that you have to do yourself "

His shoulders sagged, he walked towards his suit.He stopped a few feet before it,He turned around to face frost,who was still backed up against the wall.He sighs and walks towards her

Frost furrows her brows but then...he does something unexpected...

Frost feels his warm lips on hers...

She couldn't begin to describe the sensation she felt,having his lips moulded against hers,it was...

Intoxicating

The perfect word to describe the passion filled,heated, bruising kiss.Barry slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer,if that was even possible at the moment.Frost snaked her arms around his neck and hugged him.This wasn't just a kiss,they were expressing their love to each other.

Frost was about to pull back.But then she felt barrys tongue brush her lower lip.

She gasped and felt like she was lit on fire,Burning on the pyre.

Their tongues clashed and his was so warm,so good.Alnost hot,burning her mouth ib the best way possible.His thumbs brushed her ribs and the underside of her breasts,and that drove her wild.She kissed back harder and more passionatly,feeling him sink his teeth on her lower lip.

Frost melted in his hands,literally and figuratively ,she couldn't bear her own weight and her knees gave ,but she felt Barry hold her up,she felt his hot,hot hands on her waist ,holding her up against the wall

She slanted her lips on his ,trying to get a better angle,she kissed him back passionately and he responded

Frost was so conflicted,what the hell were they doing,should she pull back?

but no ,this felt so so good.

she never wanted this...this..turbulent feeling to end

After a few seconds of passionate kissing Barry abruptly pulled back and took on a deep ,long breath

"I'm-i-w-..."he stuttered ,his eyes still shut

"Barry?"frosts voice echoed through the room... she was confused,as hell!she had no idea why Barry would kiss her,he always has,still does and always will love iris west,it was set in stone...

or was it ?

Barry took a step back and gazed into her eyes,frost cupped his face ,the scarred burnt side,not caring one bit for how he looked.In her eyes,he was handsome as ever...

"I have to go"

Barry walked back to his suit and got in ,his feet locking into the suit

he bent over and the suit enveloped around him

"you know what needs to be done,and when the time comes i expect you be ready"

his voice was masked by the suit but frost swore he spoke softer and gentler than he usually did

Savitar flashed out of his lair

he didnt know wether to regret what he had done or embrace it

but even in savitar's heart,lay a place for one woman...

The love of his life

~Later.Lair

"who are you"Savitar asked her,he had her pinned agint the wall and had almost choked her"what ar-are you doing"

Frost's voice was weak and high pitched,she didn't expect Savitar to hurt her,not after what had happened a few hours ago...

~then~

Yes it had been hours and neither of them had spoken more other than a few words of

"I revealed my identity"

"what do we do now"

we wait"

and with that ,Barry had just sat in the corner of the room,looking at his watch ,setting something while frost was practising ,and often glancing at him.

They made eye contact a few times,but none of them uttered a word.waiting for the other to start the conversation.

neither dared to make a move or start a converstaion

Barry would look away quickly but frost was fast enough to see him see her

she would just shift positions and continue creating weapons out of ice.

She managed to created a 'spike ball' as she called it ,It was a sphere of ice with spike on it deadly if you were to throw it at someone.

~now~

Savitar looked away and at the wall"who am I?"

Frosts eyes widened...

Had he just lost his memory?

That cant be possible unless...

Of course ,team flash would do anything to save their poor little iris west ,who would miss her anyways?

"savitar?"She whispered

The metal clad monster looked up at her ,and loosened his grip"is that my name?"He asked,softly

"no ,well,kind of,its actually Barry Allen"

"Barry Allen?where am I,who are you ?"

"I will tell if you put me down"

savitar put her down carefully

"my name is killer frost ,and I need you to get out of the suit"

"how"wow had he really forgotten everything?team flash was in a world of trouble"umm...you just think about getting out of the suit,then bend over and it'll open up"Barry did so ,and the suit luckily opened up

Frost helped him put of it and the suit came alive and moved to its place ,the chains.''that is so cool" Barry quipped

"woah"She helped him to the corner of the room and to the bed

"lie down"

"why?are you my mother?

frosts expression turned to one of disgust ,they were making out hours ago and now he thought she was his mother.gross."no ,im your friend"

"a pretty one,can I have your number?"

really?was he flirting nowof all times?even his flirting was stipid right now

"Eh,no.Now lie back"Barry did so

"what that"he pointed up

"that's a lamp"

Frost mentally cursed

"I want you to close your eyes"

"are you gonna kiss me?"

frost turned red

"what, no!"

She took out something from his pocket and injected it into his body,she had seen Barry take sleeping shots to sleep at night.

He wouldnt even sleep properly without thise nowadays

"hey whatt aarree..."

...and he's asleep.Frost pressed the button on the disc and hid the entire lair as savitar called it before making her way to STAR LABS.She kicked the museum door open and marched in

catching wally ,HR,Tracy and Cisco offgaurd.She tells then she can help them solve barry's memory problems and they find out wally never got his speed. With her help they can set the problem straight ...

~STAR LABS~.

"so ,who is the ice queen exactly?"Tracy asked cisco

Wally had gone out to call iris,joe and barry to the cortex and just walked in

julian also came to the cortex holding a mug of coffee

"She used to be part of the team,She was the flash's doctor"wally sadly explained to Tracy

"so why did she turn evil"

"she's been through hell and back,and on her way,she lost her love.Killer frost is her anger"

"oh..."

"Her name was Caitlin snow" julian added

"wait...as in the Caitlin snow ,The head of the biology team here?"

"A long time ago,yeah"

"woah"tracy's face lit up for a second before turning emotionless again

cisco huffed and smiled.

Cisco called Barry,joe and iris to the cortex.

Barry was explaining to joe that his body was vibrating and he felt very hungry (lets just imagine that barry and iris did not go their apartment,did not kiss or got to ccpd.The episode pretty much begins here...with barry who has just lost his memory.Cecil hasnt called joe nor have they found out if he knows he has powers or not )

"did we just walk into a buzkill"

"My presence often dampens a mood"

killer frost walks into the cortex,Joe immedietly raises his gun

"don't joe"cisco holds his hands uo to defend frost"what is she doing here?"

"You fire,Ill fire,guess who is faster"

"Barry I think you should go"iris pushed Barry out

"no Barry will stay,no one can help him but me"frost snickered

"are you like a supervillain?"Barry asked,he was even more of a kid here

She cocked her brow and gave him a look

"Just asking"Barry fell for the look and stared at frost the whole time,who explains why she needs to return Barry his memories

she managed to convince the lot with one sentence

"the city is full of villains,scarifying the flashes for one ,that's just you being idiots .Life is full of difficult choices,make yours"She smiled evilly

The whole atmosphere shifted ,cisco was glad to see her ,iris was scared and joe called the shots

"ok,but if anything gets frisky ,then im pulling the trigger"with that he and iris left.

"now...barry ,catch"She threw a snowball at him to catch ,which he failed miserably at

"he doesn't remember anything ,wow,I have my work cut out"

Frost began analysing what cisco and Julian did,she had her work cut out...

~An hour later~

"You should never have tried this without Caitlin." Frost sneered" Well, we didn't really have much of choice, now, did we?

Also, don't refer to yourself in the third person.

It's Caitlin. It's you. It's the same person.

It's just confusing." Cisco tried to make her understand

" Hand me the girard processor.

It'll help me prime his neocortical

and medial frontal lobes."cisco brought the instrument to her but didn't let her take it

"What?"frost glared

"Nothing."cisco handed it to her

"Oh, golly. Look at us.Just three musketeers working away. Just like old times, huh?Hey, Julian, did Caitlin

ever tell you about our time

working on the Particle

Accelerator with Ronnie?"Ronnie...god she missed him

"No. No, she did not." Julian furrowed his brows

"There was this one time

we had this very strict deadline,

and Dr. Wells was super hard on us.All of us, even Hartley."

" Who's who's Hartley?"

"Oh, he was this guy we used

to work with. Such a dick.

You actually reminded me a lot of

him when you first came onboard."Cisco stopped for a second to catch his breath

"Anyway, so we were working

on the iridium plating for

the, um "snaps fingers

" What was it called again?

The synchrotron, that's what it was.

So anyway, we were struggling,and we were burning the midnight oil,

and we could not get

the dubnium capacitor

to hold a single charge.

And so all of a sudden

Ronnie just loses all his chill.

He turns beet red,

and he starts yelling at the thing like,"Cisco raises his voice

"Come on, you dumb-nium capacitor!"

"Take charge!"frost cuts in

"Yes!"

Barry stared at Caitlin in wonder "that sounds so cool ,did you actually do that frosty"

"don't call me frosty" frost snapped

cisco laughs "Yes."

"Oh, my God.I think about all the

memories I cherish most, and

and you're in every single

one of them, Caitlin."Frost welled up,but her tears froze in her eyes

She was here,amongst a carefree Barry Allen and an equally happy cisco...Why did she have to have these powers...

~Barry's loft~

Let's figure this out.

I don't want to be here

any longer than I have to."

She wanted to get back to her Barry as soon as she could.She Just wanted to be close to him

frost moved from her position such that he back faced them to hide her wet eyes

"suit yourself."cisco sighed,he just wanted the old Caitlin back.

"Hey,I remember,something"

all heads turned towards Barry

"you do?"

Julian curiously questioned

"Its a song actually.."Barry hums summer lovin from karaoke night "Summer days,drifting away "he hums a little more.Frost just stares at the screw driver in her hand...

he remembers...

Of all things he remembered that...their song

"that's the only line I remember ,nothing else"

Her face feel

for a second she hoped he might remember the next line,wait why did she want him to remember?

"nothing else"she spoke ,half out of hope and half out of fear

"no.only that"

"maybe...if we can tell him,or better,show him old things he can remember.He heard about Ronnie and Dr.wells ,so maybe that's a start"cisco piped enthusiastically

"maybe ,if Barry sees his old stuff then he might remember" Julian smiled

"You can ask iris or joe Take him to his apartment he might remember something" frost went back to tinkering to instrument and turned around

Barry grabbed her elbow ro stop her,from turning around "you take me.Let these guys work on getting my memory back"

"no your not going alone ""not with her"

Julian and cisco said simultaneously

frost put her hands up

"please,by all means,someone else take him"

Barry acted like a little kid and asked for frost ,latching onto her like a lost puppy and pouting at Cisco and Julian

"Please"he asked ,sugar coating his words

Frost groaned

"Please" she whined.She didn't want to have another experience with amnesia ridden baby Barry

"its ok guys,she wont hurt me" Barry smiled

Cisco whispered into Julian's ear

"she wont"

When cisco nodded his head,Barry grabbed frosts

wrist and dragged her out .she glared at the other two and rolled her eyes

"so where are we going?". He rubbed his palms together "its chilly isn't it?"

"were going to your apartment"frost grabbed his shoulder and teleported them inside his apartment

"wo-oh-ah you can teleport?that's so cool" he looked around.

"is this my apartment,it cant be,its amazing!"

Frost now drew parallels between an eight year old in Disney land and Barry...so light,so fun ,so happy

No darkness,so sadness,no pain

And that's how we got to here...

Frost looked around at the apartment

Not much had changed since the last time she was here except for the cushion covers.

And there were more books in the bookcase ,on physics and chemistry so Barry must've bought them.

Barry was admiring the whole loft

"This is amazing"

He was so awestruck by everything.

To him it was all new and everything was a disovery,well almost everything.He had no definition now .

he was just an extraordinary man struck by lightning ,chased by darkness and now had forgotten it all,even his name

But now,all he was was an innocent man who saw the world like he had seen it for the first time

He saw the small bobs suspended from wire and pulled one and let go ,making each one of them hit each other and the last one swung out

"This is amazing ,did you decorate it"

"No actually you did"

His hands went over his mouth and he looked around in amusement

"No way"

Frost just 'tsk'ed at him and his antics

"What's this"

"That's Einstein's pendulum"

"Who's that?"

"A scientist"

"What's a scientist,are you a scientist" Barry beamed at her making frost a bit self conscious

"He studies...a scientist..is a pers-he conducts exp-I don't know how to explain it to you"

Frost blushed in embarrassment

"And yeah ,I'm a scientist .And you're a forensic scientist"

Barry furrowed her brows at her and tilted his head in confusion

"What's a forecsensi-"

"You know what I have no idea how to explain that to you...but maybe this can"

Frost walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed the Alumni.

She blew some dust off and brought it to the table and they both sat down next to each other.

She opened up the book and searched under for B for Barry.

"Ah ha,here we go"

There was a long list of whatever Barry had taken and whatever clubs he was in.

Barry was least interested in what she was saying.His attention was seized by her beauty and he couldn't take his eyes off her.He leaned just a little bit closer but not too much to seem too obvious

Frost looked at his 19 year old self's picture and smiled.He still had that perfect smile ,that goofy grin..The rugged wind swept hair that didn't care for anything

Those emerald green jewels he wore as eyes.

His handsome face and all the little freckles that she saw every night when they would lie next to each other and smile at each others face before letting sleep take over and the slightly larger ones visible from afar.Even if they weren't intimate ,they were close and that's all that mattered to Fros-

"Anime club?"

His voice broke her from her trance

"Yeah ,you love this show called dragon ball z ,I don't think I can even start to explain what that show is" she laughed ,looking at the book at all the other clubs he attended

Barry just gazed at her pale face When she was explaining what glee club was and what she did in her maths club

He had so many questions

Why were her lips midnight blue?

Does everybody have white hair?

(What's a forecensic scientist? )

Was she single?

"Barry"

"What?"

"I called you three times"

"In sorry...I guess i.. spaced out" he was so lost in his thoughts and those

Striking icy blue eyes ,off which even he couldn't vacillate from

He caught sight of something behind her,on the mantelpiece were a few photo frames.He got up from the table and went over to them.

"Who is this?"

He pointed at a photo with a small boy

"That's you I guess,when you were a kid"

"And they are?"

"They're...your parents"

"Where are they?"

Her smile dissolved and her face grew solemn and sad

He didn't know...of course he wouldn't,he had amnesia

Frost cleared her throats and toon the frame from him and kept it back in its place

"Cait tell me...that is your name isn't it?"

Frost felt tears prick her eyes.How could she possibly tell him they were murdered?

She didn't even bother to notice that he called her Caitlin.

There was no way she was gonna make him sad

"Please"

Caitlin gulped and nodded

"Your mother was murdered...when you were child"

The room fell silent

Barry flashed his eyes back to the photo

"Murdered? Someone killed her?"

"Yes ,and I don't want to lie to you but...so was your father,not long ago"

She felt strings of guilt pull at her heart

"Did I love them?"

He turned around to look at her

"Yeah,a lot...So much Barry"

He looked back at the couple smiling in the photo with their little boy

A stray tear slid down down his cheek.

Barry quickly wiped it away so that frost didn't see it ,but she knew he was sensitive.

With his parents...he always had been.

He turned around and gave her a small smile Before being caught in a trance with her alluring eyes.

They weren't glowing white anymore,they were blue with a soft halo around them.

He was still a few inches taller than her and he could see her eyes threatening to spill tears as she peered through them.

He felt his stomach do somersaults and this weird feeling that wrapped him whole

Without a second thought he connected their lips and kissed her squarely before pulling back

He was so anxious ,should he have kissed her ?

"I'm sorry"

Frost didn't know what to say .

But action speaks louder than words

And so she leaned back in and kiss d him passionately ,missing the warmth of his body and those hot hands which enveloped around her body.

Her own foxy hands quite used to this proximity,went up and around his neck.

Indulging in the pleasure she had barely forgotten since their last make-out session ,Caitlin moaned against his lips earning an illicit growl from the back of his throat.

She was no stranger to him...

She turned her head to the other side breaking for only a second for a sharp intake of air before moulding her lips over his again.

They only pulled Apart after a few seconds when frost felt heat course through her veins.

And as if on cue ,Barry's hand began vibrating and so did his entire body.

He felt the electricity run down his spine and the lightning flicker in his eyes.

Super speed...

Barry walked around frost in complete confusion as to why she wasn't moving ...but.. She was ,but very slowly.He looked outside and the birds seem to have stopped mid air and so did the tongues of the flame by the mantel.

This was so weird but so cool

What was going on!?

He felt he adrenaline in his body and grew excited

He ran a bit faster in the excitement of this new found ability only to crash into the sofa and lamp.

"Barry are you ok?"

Frost rushes to his side and helps him up.

Barry's eyes went as wide as saucers and he grinned like a fool

"We need to get back to STAR labs"

"This is so cool,are these superpowers am I a superhero"

Barry beamed and stared at his hand ,completely oblivious to the pain he felt a few minutes ago.

Frost decided it best if they get back to the labs

"Barry...I have to tell you something"

"What?"

"This" she gestured between the both of them

"You and I isn't going to work" Theda do stoopped vibrating and fell to the side.The smile too fell from his face

"Why not"

"Because your getting married ,to someone else"

"But...I only have this feeling with you"

He looked at her with sad shallow eyes threatening to spill anytime now

"Please.No kissing in the labs ,no talking about anything that happened here or with me .Got it"

"Bu-"

"Please Barry"

Barry just nodded

"Now come" frost grabbed his shoulder and teleported back to the labs

"Your back" Julian looks up from his work

"And we have a small problem"

Barry vibrated his hand

"He has his speed" she sighed to the rest of the group"am I a superhero ?then you would be the super villain,oh this is awesome "

Julian slapped his forehead and cisco rubbed his."why don't you head for a run"

"yeah"Barry grinned

"come on,frost"Barry grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cortex"wait,where do i run?"he come back in

cisco rolled his eyes"the speed lab"

Frost takes him to the speed lab and he starts running around.Frost creates piles of snow to keep him from skidding and falling

Joe and iris walk in and frost ignores them"So he knows he is a speedster"

Barry skids onto a pile of snow and gets up

"this is too cool,pun intended" he winks at frost and she rolls her eyes"Can I be a superhero"Joe and iris laugh

"its so good to see him so light and happy ,without the past or future bothering him"iris comments

"yeah,its like bar is living the happy times of his life now,he's like a kid going to Disney land""I wish it was always like this"

iris leans into her dad and he hugs her "well,we cant always hope for sunshine and meadows"

joe and iris walk out the room so that barry could train.

Barry races back in and this time he runs to fast and cant brake ,frost cools him down with her ice and stops him

"your amazing"

He took a step towrads frost and leans in

Just as they about to connect in th emost wonderful level the meta human alert rings.

They pull away and frost blushes at what could have been if it wasnt for the disturbance and walk to the cortex

Everyone else also rush to the cortex

a fire?!

aah...what a streak of luck...

~cortex~

"Eyewitnesses say the man who set the fire to the offices is none other than Lucious Coolidge, AKA Heat Monger." The reporter spoke to the world

"That's the guy that went free because of me."

Sadness and disappointment flickered in his eyes

"At this rate, it won't be long before the whole thing burns down."

There's hundreds of people who work in there."

"We need to stop it."

"How? I mean, you can't right now"."iris wasn't helping...

"No, but I can."

"Barry, you don't know how to use your powers."Frost out her hand on his shoulder,she didn't want him getting hurt

Barry shook his head in disbelief

"Bar - ""You just said I'm a superhero.

And a good one, right? I mean, memories or not I can't stand by, and watch people die if I can prevent it."

Frost teleported to the site and Barry flashed out the cortex only to come back in a second later

"Um, forgot the suit."

He grabbed the suit and flashed out to the site

He stumbled on his feet and fell forward.

Fortunately frost caught him and held him straight "Barry? You okay?"Barry swore he heard concern lace her voice

"Uh, yeah, I'm good.

Stopping's hard.

How do I save everybody inside?"

" You just run them out of there."

"I barely got here myself.How am I supposed to run with someone else? "The flash panicked and looked at frost.

Even she was a bit scared,not about the fire but about Barry getting hurt in the process of saving the day

"There's gotta be something we can do."

"There is something we can do: jump-start his brain using that thing."

Frost spoke through the cons.

If they can shock his brain then he'll be able to remember

"We have not done a test run."

"There's no time to test it now."

" What is that thing?"

"This can send electrical charges through the transmitters in his suit and theoretically, should jolt his memory."Cisco explained

"You want to electroshock his brain? Won't that fry it even more? "Joe shouts at Cisco.

"If we don't do that, all those people are gonna die."iris panicked

"Life's a game of chance."frost snickered

"Okay, Barry, you're gonna feel something.

Might hurt, might sting, might suck."

"Wait, what? " "Probably all three."

"Okay, here we go."Cisco pushed the button sending a jolt of electricity through Barry's body

Barry screamed as he felt the pain course through his body ,down his spine and to the tips of his toes.He moaned in pain and groaned in annoyance

"Barry?Barry?"

She helped him stand straight

"Uh, yeah, I still don't remember."

Frost furrowed her brows,he should be remembering

"Why didn't that work? That was supposed to work."joe bombarded at Cisco

"We kick-started his temporal lobe.

Now he just needs to access it."

"Gas is in the tank, we just need to turn the ignition."Cisco shouted through coms

"We need a visceral memory to spark his brain." She spoke to Cisco over the coms

A woman ran out the building,covered in ash.

Barry clenched his jaw and tried to run,but he just couldn't

"Okay okay."

"Barry? I need you to remember."Cisco commanded through the coms

"I can't!"

"Barry" frost sighs and puts her hand on cheek ,cupping it

Barry turned his com off to keep their privacy and so did frost

She looked at him with affection but he knew she was being serious

"The line .Summer days drifting away"

"Yeah"

"I lied .You do know that song .Team flash was trying to find Shawna bias,so you decided to go to the bars they frequently visited.We ditched Cisco and

"You couldn't get drunk so I downed all the vodka and tequila in the name of-"

"Liquid courage" Barry started to remember

"I got so drunk and went onstage and invited you to come up and sing.The whole bar was chanting your name when you came running over to me ."

"And we chose summer lovin"

Frost chuckled "I was so off tune but you,you were perfect."

"Summer lovin had me a blast"

Frosts lips tugged up.She closed the distance between them.She could feel Barry's warm breath hit her face and she relished it

"Summer lovin happened so fast"Barry smiled down at her ,more in love with her than ever

"I met a girl crazy for me"

Frost smiled and Barry grinned as wide as he could

"And I...met a boy as cute as can be"

She gazed at him lovingly before rising upwards on her toes and softly brushing her lips against his

She felt the heat pour in but she knew this would have to come to a stop.

She abruptly pulled away and moved a few feet back.

Barry furrowed his brows and frowned

Suddenly he felt the lightning too .

His eyes charged with lightning and he clenched then shut

The memories poured in ,this alternate life forgotten

"Caitlin?" He looked up to see her standing with a sad expression

" Run, Barry, run!" Frost whispered ,for the first time in a long time spoke as Caitlin snow.

She switched their come back on

"Barry?"

"I remember "he was exasperated

He remembered everything of his old lif

"I remember."a voice echoed

In a secret lair in the outskirts of the city,Savitar snapped his eyes open and jolted up

"I remember everything."

Back here at the site

"I remember everything! Now for this fire."

He looked up at the building on flames

"I don't think I can put this fire out alone."

Barry began running on the surface building

"You don't have to"

Now that everything was back to how it was ,kid flash existed.Wally flashed into his suit and to the site.both of them ran up the building ,making a vacuum to pull the oxygen out and stop the fire

"Yes! Looks like you remembered how to save the day."they stopped outside the building and wally chimed in

"Like riding a bike."Barry smiles before running back to the cortex with wally

After changing out they all began bombarding him with questions

"Your mother's maiden name."

"Thompson."

"CODIS is an acronym for what? "

Julian asked

"Combined "DNA Index System."

Okay."

"In the third grade, you renamed the class hamster to ?" "Alexander Ham Bell.

I was eight years old."they all laugh except frost

"So you got your memories back."

"Now we can all focus our attention on stopping Savitar."

Her we go again

Frost rolls her eyes and stands straight

"Good luck with that." She Scoffed and walked out the cortex

"Please tell me we're not gonna just let her walk out of here." joe was the one pointing a gun at her few hours ago ,wasn't he ?where did this care come from now!?

"Now you want to fight?"her hands fogged up as she raised them

"We don't want to fight you."

Of course he would say that ,The one and only Barry Allen ,he was the reason for all this...

"Can't really avoid that now, can we?"

No ,they would have to fight again,soon.

"Yeah, we can."Julian was trying hard

"You can stay here with us."how could he say that

"We're your friends.

Your family...Caitlin, I can fix you."

Fix.She hated that word

"You already tried."

And he failed,so why try again?

Julian tried his best to buy her back ,but her heart was sold to another

"Well then, I'll try harder.

I don't care what it takes.

I don't care what I have to do.

I swear to you, I will find you a cure."

Didn't this guy know how to take a drawling hint ?

"Caitlin, I love you."

She looked blankly at Julian ,glancing at Barry for a second before replying

"I don't love you, Julian.

I never did."

She turned around ,but before adding on

"I never loved any of you."

Her throats was thick with emotions

She knew how wrong that statement was.

Caitlin loved them,she loved them very dearly.But this was killer frost now

And she had only one person in her heart

Her cold ,Frozen,Broken heart...

~The lair~

Frost felt a familiar pair of eyes bore into the back of her head.

She tensed up and didn't make a move

Savitar was back...

She really hoped he won't remember anything from the time he had amnesia ,he just could not know what killer frost did

It would be betraying him and that's the last thing she wanted to do right now

Barry was just sitting and staring at her sleeping body

It was kinda creepy but frost didn't mind it

She was so scared to do anything and she didn't want to make the wrong move so she ended up staring at the wall trying to make up something in her mind.

She heard shuffling of feet .Barry had gotten up...what was he going to do ,will he come over ?

Is he gonna leave again

No ,he can't.He wouldn't leave her alone again would he

She didn't want him to leave her alone )@"

Wait...does he know she's awake?

The footsteps dimmed down and frost deduced he must've gone out.

She was just going to turn around when she heard the footsteps return ,and this time grow louder.

A few seconds later she heard heavy breathing and a the clanking of metal hitting other metal

He was probably fixing something or just tinkering on some gadgets which were useless in her opinion.

But this sound was a little different.

Frost turned around to see Barry handing from a metal bar attached to a...salamander ladder ?

Since when does Barry Allen do the salamander ladder?!

The noise grew louder and faster almost humming like his heartbeat.

He used his super speed to go up and come down.He was probably doing like a 1000 times a minute ,even faster than the other Barry.

If she concentrated enough,she could slow down the light and see everything in slow motion.

Which was a great advantage to her.

He was beyond toned muscle structure and was way more defined than the other Barry , His built curves would show through his dark shirts or jackets, Muscles straining against fabric at the forearms,abs and chest when he would do a chin up .

She just stared at his shoulders as he pulled back and swung forward and pushed up

His deltoids and triceps pronounced ,working together like clockwork becoming more prominent with each move and bend and pull.

The droplets gliding down his pale arms and disappearing below the hem of his sleeveless shirt

Frost gnawed her lower lip unable to take her eyes off of his body.

She didn't even notice barry stop working out till he dropped down with a thud.

She quickly jerked around and clenched her eyes shut and turned her head away

But Barry had already seen her looking at him

"Your awake"he spoke blankly,as if nothing happened between them.Something stirred inside her .Was it anger...or disappointment

She opened her eyes slowly but didn't make eyes contact

"Frost!"he commanded,louder,walking towards one of the tables and picking up a towel to wipe the sweat off .Something inside of her snapped ,how could he be so cool?!

"What!?"she snarled back at him

Barry looked a bit taken aback,he didn't expect her to be so angry.His face softened down and melted into confusion.he turned away and fidgeted with the towel

"Nothing...are you ok?" He spoke in a soft voice

"Of course I am,who wouldn't be after they risk their life to set things straight for somebody they care about ,try nor to be persuaded by the past and come back only to be pinned against the wall and threatened by that very same 'somebody'.I feel absolutely brilliant God of speed " she spat the words out like he meant nothing to her

But he did mean something to her and that's why she regretted it the very second she said it.

She pursed her lips tight and looked down

Barry walked towards his suit and stared at her while frost looked to her

right,unconsciously revealing bruises along the pale expanse of her neck.

Barry furrowed his brows and looked down at his left hand,was he capable of doing that?!

He clenched his fist shut and sighed in frustration.

A few hours ago he had her pinned against the wall,half choking and pleading to let her go and he didn't even hesitate to threaten to take her life !

What kind of a person is he ?

A monster...that's what he is.

A monster who didn't even care for one person who stuck by him for more than three years

The same woman who took care of him despite being strangers ,for 9 months when he was In a Coma and didn't leave his side even after that.

Four years ,to be more precise ,she supported him.Even as a time remnant she never saw him any different than the other Barry Allen.

She didn't see him as a clone

a temporal double or fake.

She didn't discriminate.

She accepted and that's why he wanted her by his side.

That's why he fell in love with her

The butterflies in his stomach when she smiled at him,that tingling in his bones whenever she touched him while patching him up.

Kissing her ,touching her,losing himself in her locks and the sheets...they hadn't gotten that far here,yet.

And now they probably never will because he lost her trust and how could he possibly win it back?

Because just a few hours ago he proved to be blind and ignorant and selfish and stupid

Is he going to make up for that ,but how ?

Nothing could change the fact that he hurt her

He just wished she wouldn't leave...

~Timelapse~

A few minutes passed with them being silent.Frost whiled away braiding her hair again and again.

Barry worked on one of his 'useless gadgets' ,occasionally glancing to her side and seeing what she was up to.

It was so painful to not touch her ,to not talk to her when that's the only thing you want to do ?

They both maintained a decent distance from each other,but they knew at some point they needed to talk.

Frost tied the part of hair she was plaiting up and searched for a new section of hair to work with.

Her shoulders slumped and her fingers grew uncoordinated after some time because something kept distracting her

Frost loved him too much to let go of what they had here.A relationship? A future? After Iris dies will they have a chance ?

Or will he leave her?

Throw her awa- no ,he had said he won't and she trusted him

But now she found it harder and harder to believe that

Frost knew nothing about the future ,only that he could either choose to have her or throw he away like trash once he finished using her.

But no...

Some many times he had said she wasn't some 'asset' ,not some use and throw piece of glass,throwing her away if she cracks

But frost never felt more broken.Ahe didn't understand it

She couldn't help but come back to the topic even after trying to convince her mind he loved her

Why was she angry?

why was she sad?

why did she not leave then?

why was it so hard to tell him she was not going to stand by his side and instead walk out the door?

She had no restraint here ,no rules holding her back ,she offered to help in the first place.

She can pull the offer back anytime because it was her words and she remembered them so clearly

'What do you need me to do?'

She had surrendered her loyalty to him that second.Her voice was so...committed just by seeing his face

Because deep down she was truly ,fully with all her heart and mind and soul,in love with him but she was also not tolerant towards his reckless behaviour

So lost in her thoughts she didn't see the very man she was thinking about come sit beside her until she felt her balance thrown off because the bed dipped down where he sat.She flinched and sprang on her feet but Barry caught her by her elbow gently,catching her by surprise.

"Please" his eyes were so gentle and soft

Frost nervously sat back down.

Barry took a gun like instrument from his side and put it in her hand

She looked down at it and frowned

Barry gulped before beginning to explain.

"It's a gun-"

"I realised"

"I know" he cleared his threat before continuing "if anything happens to me...or my past self I want you to leave the city" Barry rubbed his chin trying to explain

"Use it if anything goes wrong"

She looked back at him,the frown melting into a soft expression of confusion

"Why?"

"Teams Flash ..will try anything and everything to save their beloved Iris" his voice was accompanied by an undercurrent of repulsion

"So?"

Barry sighs

"this gun...Its designed not to kill,but to weaken your opponent.I want you to have it as a back up because using your powers will only attract attention,and I don't want you getting hurt by the flash"

She just looked at him in rage and hurt

Was he giving her a solution when he was the problem himself ?!

"Yet you have the nerve to hurt me" she bluntly put across the point that she wasn't happy because of what he did

Barry just stared at the finger marks on her neck and clenched he jaw.

There was no revoking what he did ,he could only mourn in guilt and shame

"I'm sorry" he whispered.He was guilty and ashamed of what he had done and he looked down and promised himself he won't do it ever again

"You think sorry is going to take the pain away?"

The pain?

He snapped his head back up and their eyes met

"The pain of thinking that I'm in love with you and then facing the brunt of your anger?did you even stop to listen to me?would you have stopped to listen to me?"

Barry looked down to hide the tears forming in his eyes.He regretted it so much but it had been done

"You didn't even hesitate to raise your hand at me Savitar"

She said it so straightforwardly ,calling him Savitar and not by Barry.The name pulled at his heartstrings ,he never felt this before or felt it at all before

"You were ready to kill me without batting an ey-""but I didn't" he cut her off ,Barry buried his head into his hands and felt a tear run down his face

"I didn't,I didn't kill you.Dont say I did ,I never would" he pressed his face into his hands.

He didn't even want to imagine killing her yet he almost did a few hours ago ,why was everything so twisted with his life

Why wasn't anything normal?

"I can't afford to lose you ,my hands or any other ,please Cait"

Frost genuinely felt sad for him.He had so much pain in his memories ,too much darkness for one man ,but a mistake was a mistake

Hold it in court ,they won't give a damn about your emotions.The facts are straight and true would give the suspect his punishment

Is she that cruel?

She listened to him when he needed her and so had he

she herself had gone through that and that's what makes them confide in each other because they share the same personalities

That's what makes them perfect for each other

Not the darkness,but the light that shines despite the pain ,that twisted type of light that keeps them confident.

It wavered inside Barry,she could perceive that because they were connected ,so beautifully connected

she put her finger under his chin and gently nudged his face.He looked up only to be caught in a trance by her bewitching eyes.

The light caught the tears making her eyes look resplendent

He saw them flicker downwards and then up again ,but he didn't break eye contact even once

She looked Spectacular under the white light light of the lair and her hair glowed off a pristine blue shade.

What he didn't know was she was thinking the same thing

Same thing as in the emerald ocean laid out in front of her and she taking a step in and losing herself with nothing to hold her back

How she wanted to fist his hair ,was it as soft as it looked ?

Unsure of his next move ,Barry leaned in slowly ,his fingers trembling in fear of rejection

He didn't know what he would do if frost didn't accept him like this ,he would probably die himself,

But he didn't have to...

Because he felt her soft lips brush against his

He half expected her to pull back,but no...

She just pressed harder.Barry kissed her back with equal fervour ,this is what he wanted and now he had it ,he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

Nothing could take it away

His hand went up to cup her cheek while hers locked around his shoulders hugging him and pulling him closer

Their lips didn't stop pressing against against each other for even a second ,pushing and pulling and pushing against each other and there was no other way they would like it

This was perfect

"I Love you Frost"

"And I love you ,Savitar"

"no...just Barry.Im not the other guy ,I'm not the flash but I am Barry.Your barry"

"And im your Frost or Cait or whatever you want to call me ...I love you Barry"

Frost smiled against his lips before crashing her lips back to his

The kiss escalated soon

The clothes were off

Tongues fought for dominance

Hands were roaming wildly exploring each others body to depths even they knew not existed.

Tonight wasn't going to be a calm one ,it was gonna be a wild one...


	4. Chapter 4

The all so familiar clinking of heels reverberating through the the curving corridors of STAR Labs Seemed yet so...

Unfamiliar...?

And so was the woman in front of them !?

Everyone except Caitlin and Iris were in the cortex finishing up and closing the doors before calling it a day and hitting the hay ,Caitlin had left an hour ago with Iris who was gonna work on a new article

And somehow they all were staring at the woman in front of them their

The woman who stood was all dressed up in tight skinny black leather jeggings paired with a gold blouse speckled with gold sequinns and glitter ,with a deep v-neck that came down to just above her belly button revealing a lot of cleavage.The sides were bare revealing her pale skin.It was delicate and flowing like a vail of tears ,displaying her provocative assets

the pants were figure enhancing , form fitting and snug,like really really snug.She had straight hair up in a pony with a short length falling in front fringe.

She sported massive six inch high heeled black pumps cut till her ankles ,the velvet crisscrossing up framing it.the black accessories masterfully rendered in and an oversized hand bag from channel making a bold yet..dangerous statement

"What?"

She squeaked and swayed on her heels

The room fell silent ,not that there was much noise before , Cisco had (very accidentally)

switched off the AC because he was too distracted by someone...

"Are you coming or no?" She slurred trying to put on an angry face but failed miserably ,the expression looking like a lost puppy's

If they had stood close enough they would've smelled the alcohol and menthol lacing her breath

"F-for?" Wally stammered shifting his weight uncomfortably

She rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her waist ,leaning forward lightly not helping with the current status of her décolletage

"It's the third Saturday guys!?"

They all just stood star struck ,not batting a single eyelid

She rolled her brown doey eyes again ,fluttering her exceedingly coated lashes in annoyance and threw the expensive bag over her shoulders exposing the pale expanse of her ribs where there was a small tattoo inked on appearing fresh and pitch black against the creamy skin

"Guys,we decided we would go out every third Saturday for drinks or karaoke" she swung her left arm up and gestured to something no one really understood ...maybe because their attention was drawn to her waist

Joe seemed a little unfazed mostly because he wasn't oogling her and he had his moral he was with Cecile now

",I think they are too distracted"

She clapped her hands and the boys ( Julian and Barry) blinked and looked at her in the eye

"Can we go?"she chirped again and swayed

Cisco shook his head and spoke up clearly noticing the other two didn't snap out of the trance(...Wally...let's just say he looked away..)

"Yea-yeah Caitlin"

She let out a loud 'Whoo!' Before spinning on the heel and making her way out ,her steps a bit unsteady cause she was already drunk herself

Unbeknownst to her ,Cisco and HR bailed.Cisco decided to return home early and HR just disappeared somewhere inside the building.Joe bailed too saying he has a date with Cecile.

Wally stood uncomfortably

"Guy-"

"It's ok ,you go home Wally" Barry quickly helped his protege out.Wally flashed out of the cortex to save himself.It really wasn't saving per se but none of them actually wanted to see Caitlin...like..stripped down.

This time ,Julian got called in just a minute after the drunk Caitlin made her way out of the cortex.

That left none other than The Flash himself ,having being left to deal with Caitlin.

What could a few drinks do ,they wouldn't hurt him.

So he walked out of the cortex with his blue jacket in hand

"Heyyy,where the others at ?"

"It's just you and me tonight.How much have you had to drink Cait !?" Barry only then saw the flask in her hand.He snatched it and whiffed the whiskey scent coming from it.He then looked up at the woozy Caitlin

"How many have you had till now ?"

~Earlier~

She swallowed the blue colored drink and she felt the familiar burning sensation as it went down her throat. Not that familiar, actually. She wasn't exactly a stranger to alcohol, but she wasn't a friend to it either. But since she had already lost count of how many drinks she had taken this exact night, she considered it quite, quite familiar.

She had made it her night's mission to try at least one of each drink on Bar's menu ,let it be light or the hard heavy stuff.She began with their selection of wines ,then moved to champagne.She was buzzed by then.Thats when the alcohol clouded her mind.She ordered the strongest drink ,On the rocks. She knew that at some point she would start ordering repeated ones, but whatever. She wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow anyway.

When Caitlin left her home for work this morning, none of this had been in her plans. She would go to The Labs , then back home to reread a book, and then probably go back the Labs and help The Flash though they weren't expecting much trouble. Maybe she'd order chinese. Cisco really liked chinese. Or maybe she could go home early and marathon Grey's anatomy.

Tomorrow was going to be a saturday, which meant no day job. She could marathon her favorite show all night long without getting worried about waking up early, like the big nerd that she is. But no, she ended up here, at A bar ,a very hip one at that in a skimpy outfit that she didn't think she would ever wear, getting drunker than she'd been in a while. Probably since college. Of course it was stupid to think that her week could at least get a little better.

Barry was still unaware of her pitiful condition and the way her eyes rolled whenever he would kiss Iris. It was just hard to believe that the so full of love and hope Barry Allen would be snogging Iris right about now

She ordered another drink, and drank it at one go.

Obviously, that was only one of the low points of her week. Miranda Nordique– the she-devil in the form of a successful business woman, with killer legs and a mean smirk that could make anyone go off the deep end – had been a big part of making her week hell. Since Caitlin's mother caught the 'lovely' Financial worker ,she had been going on and on about how Caitlin had to manage her finances, working with her had been excessively unpleasant. Not that it hadn't been before that.Miranda was extremely uncouth outside work.It was actually her who suggested that Caitlin go hit the club and relax.Of course Miranda never had any ulterior motives and was actually extremely trustworthy ,Caitlin could never get to like her.

She ordered another drink.

And, of course, when she thought it couldn't get worse, it did. It shouldn't have, but it did, and she hated that she let herself feel that way.

She saluted to the world's ignorance and tipped the glass back ,letting the cold tequila cleanse her palate ,Athens he would dive back in on the merlot.

That didn't last too long ,because of Caitlin overly strong Metabolism.Ven stronger than Barry's ,Caitlin could drink entire bottles of vodka and choose to stay sober ,but tonight she let herself loose and restricted her mind from burning through the alcohol.The feat wasn't possible without a few injections of sterpids ,Caitlin and then stocked in STAR labs whenever she wanted to get drunk as hell and forget her worries and misery but she used hen sparingly.

"What is such a lovely lady doing here alone ?"

The bartender put down a tray of vodka ,Caitlin picked out one.

"Drinking ?" She slurred sarcastically.The bartender ,Jimmy ,chuckled and kept the tray in front of her

"You are drinking more than you have to"

"Nah ,I wanna drink"

"Look at you ,you have down two entire bottle of whiskey ,six martinis and countless glasses of wine but your still going"

LV lame that on my 'meta'bolism" Caitlin snickered and Jimmy too joined her in her laugh.He was one for the few people apart from her pizza delivery guy and the flower lady from across her apartment who knew she was a meta human.The latter only found out because Caitlin iced a rose and started plucking the petals out of boredom.

The lady had a fright but agreed to keep quiet after Caitlin paid her a few thousand pounds.

"Hey!" Jimmy snapped her back to attention

"I'm putting I on the tab ,but you better pay cuz this bar isn't going t restock itself" he smiled and wiped the counter

"Have I ever thought paid"

She spoke more solemnly now ,rubbing her head with her fingers

"Aaahh ,the meta-bolism is kicking in isn't it ?"

"Yes it is" she spoke through gritted teeth.The effects of both hangover and withdrawal got to her

"I'm gonna head home now ,here"

She didn't count ,she just placed a few hundred dollars on the counter and clenching her eyes shut

"Aye ,the withdrawal ,here" Jimmy threw Caitlin one of his 'hangover remedie' She ripped the powder packet up and downed almost all of the powder,which was a mixture of powdered dry spinach and a few more ingredients like habanero and ginger and other odds and ends ,however the effect was splendid ,just not that well on Caitlin thanks to her metabolism.

"Careful ,not so fast"

"Actually ,I know a good way to keep myself high ,you got any ?" She wiggles her brows and Jimmy gave her an exasperated look.Caitkin ha donkey once requested drugs for him an he didn't pity the despairing girl.

She was over age and she paid so he had to ask ,he couldn't say no.

Lol ,but only two takes ,no more"

He went to the back of the store.Caitlin opened her metal flask and reached over the counter to grab some whiskey.She refilled her flask and discreetly put the bottle back.

Jimmy returned with two packets,both containing syringes with a potent .Caitlin handed him a roll of a few more hundreds and took the pacers carefully making sure no one saw the exchange of goods.

"You over pay me all the time ,by like 500%

"Keep the change"

Jimmy laughed and Caitlin staggered out of the bar.

It wasn't the alcohol making her walk wobbly but actually the pain throbbing in her skull.

She Walked daintily on her towering heels to an alley way.She fumbled with one packet and tore the plastic ziplock open,she took the needle out and injected the substance into her body.This was a drug ,she shouldn't be taking drugs ,but guess what ?She just whispered "fuck it"

taking a swig of the whiskey to mask the scent of the drug ,she quickly moved out of the alley and called a cab.The drug hadn't hit her yet ,and will probably take a minute or two.She quickly gave direction to STAR labs.The poor driver ,drove her to the abandoned laboratory

"That would be 27 dollars 76 cents ma'am "

Caitlin didn't care for he change ,so she shoved a hundred dollar bill,or was it a fifty dollar bill ?she didn't care for that either ,she just shoved it into his hand

"Keep the change"

The driver smiled at He generosity

"It's hard to find customers like them"

He smiled and drove off into the night.

~A Week later~

Ding!Ding!Ding!

rang Caitlin's doorbell ,Outside will be a pizza delivery boy holding pepperoni and cheese which Caitlin would have ordered.Caitlin would jump off her couch and run to the door ,push the exact change into the gap between the helmet screen and helmet ,gave him a small smile and ,grab her pizza

"You know you can keep the change in my hand ?"he would smirk ,taking the folded notes from his helmet "but your too clumsy"she would smile .The deliverer would leave ,pocketing the money.He and Caitlin were long time friends ,every day she would order something from his food app and he would order it ,hoping to catch a few words every other day.Caitlin would run back and jumped onto her couch ,wearing a tank top and sweatpants .She dug into the extra cheese pizza ,which she would recycle the next morning .She might've been a valedictorian but cooking wasn't one of her skills .She would sink into her comfy sofa and devouver the pizza ,grabbing 'to kill a mockingbird' a classic which she loved .Caitlins day would be the usual -wake up ,get ready ,eat ,help Barry,get back home ,read,sleep,put it on repeat and work all day long

But now...

Caitlin would hardly order pizza ,and Andy would come knocking at her door offering food and she would look like a sleepless thin ghost, he would feed her while she sat silently ,sometimes smiling a small smile ,she would pay him and he would decline ,but she would slip the money into his back pocket.She helped Team Flash at STAR LABS ,but nothing kept her there longer than she was needed ,of course when Barry and Iris went to their home ,she would too.She would laugh at some of cisco's jokes ,it being the only thing making her facial muscles move.

She would miss Harry's 'throwing things across the table' ,ignore Julian's advances ,watch sadly as Barry and iris kiss and smile ,look fondly at jesse and Wally and their young love...but at the end of the day she would go back home ,meet Andy at her doorstep and stare at him for a few minutes.

Her building was highly secured ,but Andy had a pass card.She would turn the key around three times before her apartment door clicked open.

They would both go in.Andy would turn on her laptop and run the latest seasons of Greys Anatomy on Netflix,he would try and cheer her up ,she would smile at his antics ,then he would try to make her eat and woo her too sleep.He had grown to become part of her.

But then the news came and her her like a bullet

Andy had suffered from a stroke.He had passed away in the middle of the night and his nurse found him in the morning ,laying cold and lifeless.He was a patient of stroke long before he met Caitlin.She would prescribe him efficient drugs and pay for his treatments.Andy was a simple guy.He ran his pizza shop which now went to his son.His son never visited her ,and she didn't like him too much.

She wouldn't sleep ,instead opting to read and reread all her books in her tiny apartment,where she usually would stay.Why was she so sullena nd being a couch potato and staying home ?

Well because a week ago she got as high as the Eiffel Tower and made many major mistakes.

Stupid idiotic mistakes that should never be made in a person's right mind ,but then again Caitlin was drunk off the marbles and that's when she decided to take the dumbest of risks.

Thats when it would hit ,Why stick around in this tiny building when she could go to her other one ...her home in the city ,In the central buisness district ,among skyscrapers and glass.She perfectly knew what would happen if she ever went to her home ,her real one...Not STAR LABS ,but the 18000 sqft double floored Penthouse squatting resplendently on the 26th floor of a skyscraper ,overlooking the city...she could go there and reread all the books there ,clean all the dusty rooms ,sweep the floor ,polish the woodwork ,wipe the glasses ,change the curtains ,possibly refurbish her house and get the interiors redone...and re-reread the books again..?

She thought ,why not let in some light to those rooms .She jumped off her couch and quickly threw on a white sweater and black leather jeggungs ,it was still february and central city had been having some cold winds.She opted to ride her dust covered ducatti which sat in the corner of her parking space for more than a years ,she knew her baby probably needed some juice so she filled her up enough to drive to the gas station from the emergency stash she owned

It was black and had silver highlights .She kick started the engine and it roared with fire.She twisted the accelerator a few more times ,filling the basement with its rumbling .She got on and rode out ,practically jumping above the speed brakers and speeding onto the road .Luckily the signal was green and she rode just below the speed limit ,accessorised in her white with black flame tongued helmet.The bike was second hand.No she didn't buy it from some random dealer ,it was a gift from her cousin in Romania.He got over his bike fanatics after he broke his leg so he donated six of his bikes to charity and gave the the remaining two to Caitlin.She had the other one parked in her other apartmentZ

She sped into the gas station and filled it up ,everyone watching in awe at her expertise,she simply snickers at their gaping mouths and winks at a group of boys next to the opposite counter filling their pickup truck.She remembers the last time she rode the beast ,almost 2 years ago ,before she met Ronnie .She would ride to her college on it discreetly reaching before the other students could see her.Now she was speeding at 90 on the highway ,taking the long route to her penthouse ,circling the city ,then taking the exit back into the city.Racing in and feeling the wind hitting her face ,though the cold didnt bother her ,the wind was refreshing and she felt the sweater was the only thing that kept her from melting (pun intended)away and mixing with the wind.She detoured into the busiest part of the city ,the CBD ,she was soon wrapped around by mercedes and Ferraris ,she silently laughed at her expensive bike which merged in with the wealth ,but stood out because it was so bad ass and even among the formal silver and black ,she stood out.

"sweet ride" snickered a man riding a black sedan ,Caitlin simply smiled and twisted the accelerator,making a rumble erupt from the beasts core ,she wheelies on his back wheel ,something she didn't think she would be able to pull off since she hadn't driven it in a li time, and zoomed off ,turning into 9th and 12th and enters her super high security colony .She stood for a security check ,but then flashes her residency card and taps in.

She then speeds into the private elevator meant for automobiles.There the machine scans her iris and fingerprint.The automated security system then approved her.She pressed the button to her floor ,the penthouse.

Caitlin then rode onto her floor ,again scanning her Iris and this time ,the biometric too her palm scan.

The sensory cameras surround her ,scanning her movement and x rating her body ,then she is accepted as a person allowed inside the house.The software was actually a request from the owner of the building.A little known fact as to why such high security measures there existed was because three tenants living here were working for the CIA.

She has a flood of memories but shakes then off ,keeping her mind blank and presses a button ,all her ceiling to floor (ground first) Curtains lining her windows ,automatically got pulled to one side , allowing the evening twilight sink into her house.The floor welcomed them ,being deprived of them for too long ,they warm up and glow ,the dust reflecting the light.Her cream white sofas are relieved of their confining covers ,dust dispersing into the air .and Caitlib pulls them off raggedly.Caitlin coughs and switches on the air system ,creating a cool breeze inside her house .She traveled to each room and opens it up ,ignoring the memories each of them contain,her old bedroom ,where she spent her high school and college years in ,her homemade library which was only her favourite books hand selected from the larger library in the study.Her 3 guest rooms ,her cove ,a man cave ,lind of room which she actually wade into her 'woman' cave .a room with a pool table and a bar ,4 master bedrooms which were empty ,and several other storage rooms on the first floor .She unocked on of her most roses room ,Rhe music room ,on the ground floor right beside the Home theatre,with grand piano and several instruments .records were pinned to the wall and a large carpet enveloped the marble floor .walking in ,she dusted her cello ,adjusts her chord and begins playing a strong fast song ,singing 'castle on the hill'.

She then took over to the piano.The grand instrument was slightly out of tune.Caitlin lifted up the good and that's when she discovered that the strings had rusted a bit.Workaholism created a wonderful arcade of relaxation for her ,she hardly slept ,managing with less than 4 hours of sleep ,sometimes managing with one meal a day.She was a rich queen yet she her lifestyle was like that of a pauper...

She looked back at the years ,all of them containing laughter and tears and smiles and frowns.Caitlin continued playing for more hours ,practising childhood songs and more advance tubes she learnt in her teenage.She thought of bringing cisco or Barry here ,but she knew it was for the best if she left them out from the fact that she was a multi millionaire realtor and trader.She traded goods for her uncles and aunts and gained a marginal profit from the trade work.From her mother's side ,to friend buyers and museums .easy money a daily income from over 400 estates over the world.She had ancestral establishment ,she didn't even need to work !!

She smiled to herself at how rich she was and no way to spend it other than having her piano fine tuned and buying more books.She stopped that a few years ago due to the invention of e-books ,now she owned over a thousand of them ,reading and rereading .She would come across many instances she could relate to.Many people would call her mad for not giving into indulgence ,some would call her a miser for saving it up ,some would call her ignorant for locking it up ,leaving it a At the mercy of banks and their swiss interest rates.She decided to rummage through her old closet ,most of the clothes still fit her since she grew her height when she was young and didn't gain weight ,but most were out of style. she spent some money on shopping and daily necessities but they wouldn't make a difference ,she tried her best not to laugh everyone some shop assistant oogled at her when she would try to find a card to give to pay the bill!!

Sighing,Caitlin came to the floating island counter.She had to restock if she was going to live there.Milk would be the first item ,certainly!Caitlin wouldn't live without a good cup of coffee ,so she would bring her various coffee makers from her other tiny apartment.

Tiny apartment...How did she even live in that place ,it was just...so small !

A mere 850 sq.ft,compared to this Humongous whale sized Penthouse.

It was so huge that sometimes she felt...nto alone ,alone isn't the right word, alone ,she felt isolated and bored and had this innate feeling that the word was dead.

It was so quiet ,deafening even so.It killed her.

After living there for just. Day ,Caitlin felt like she had lost the ability to hear humans.Either the creaking of the bed form the rhythmic nonsense going on in the floor above ,or the moaning of a woman in the apartment beside her's.It would be irritating for some other person but to Caitlin it was white noise.

Here there was no noise coming from the outside

So she decided t step out. Into the balcony to revive her senses.She opened the door and was immediately hit by ice cold air and the whirring of traffic ,26 floors below.She stared down at the lights ,street light. Car lights ,billboards.Just lights lighting up the lightless sky.

Light light and lights...even iron heights -of which she had a clear view off- was lit up with spotlights.

The only lightless ,or should be perhaps called,neglected area was the STAR LABS parking lot .Where no car stood ,none of the lights were switched on.Why should it be ?there was no reason for it to be switched on.Even the building itself only reflected a bit of light back ,there was really no lights switched on.

She hoped that someday it would be switched on and someday she could step back in...

~Star Labs~

Barry was staring out into the distance from the Roof of Star Labs.

The roof had a splendid view.

He wondered why he never came up before.Maybe because he was too afraid of seeing the whole city ,seeing how much sadness the city had thrown at him ,or maybe he was just anxiously hoping the day would be calms fm quiet but then he'd climb up and see smoke coming from some four storey building and rush to save the day.Maybe he wanted to let the police and the firefighters take care of the job sometime or the other ,but there never came a proper opportunity like that.

He missed her , a lot.

Caitlin

It had been a week since he last saw Caitlin and they did not get off on good terms.

One morning , Barry moved behind her, repositioning his body and pulling her closer to him , tightening his hold around her bare waist,hands slipping higher than her rib cage. She stirred,still Cloudy and in agonising pain.She jerked and Barry woke up ,light blinding his vision.

Opening his eyes, carefully and cautiously, the first thing that was brought to his attention was the sweet, intoxicating smell of vanilla and cinnamon.Barry ,hazily turned on his back and face an unfamiliar ceiling.His sore body was screaming at him begging him to keep still.What the hell happened the night before ?

Barry's hand was just shy of her breast.Barry took a minute to process his surroundings didn't realise the fact that the lady was awakened when his hand was dangerously placed.

He looked around but couldn't recognise the place ,Was this a one night stand..?

But no ,something made his mind click back to reality and that was the woman beside him moving.Hus hand brushed her breast and he immedietly retracted ,eyes wide and in shock.

The drowsy woman ,with brown hair and pale skin balanced his upper body on one hand ,feeling like it would give away.

She turned around and her tress covered her face like a curtain.Barry's breath was taken away ... that was until she moved her hair.

"Cait?"

His eyes widened and he pushed himself up ,copying away

Caitlin squinted her eyes and frowned

"Barry?"

Barry's heart rate picked up.He fumbled to pull the sheets above himself.Caitlin was wearing Barry's white inner shirt but he could see she wore no bra.He tried to look away from her nipples poking through the thin fabric but she made it extremely hard to not look at.Like a confused goddess she furrowed her brows at him.

"What are you doing in bed ?l she tilted her head to one side.

Barry raised his brows.Maybe he can escape.

"I...I'm going to go"

"Go where ?it like...7?!"She drowsily replied and yawned.

Barry couldn't believe his ears ,was she still high ?

"I'm gonna go now"

Without warning Barry flashed around ,collecting his clothes ,all except his undershirt which was still on Caitlin.She yawned again and looked at him with a goofy smile and half closed eyes

"Don't you want your shirt ?"

"No its ok ,you can keep it"

"Come here ,I wanna cuddle"

She giggled and tilted her head to the other side

Yep ,certainly high.

"I...uh...I have to go"

Barry didn't let her complete the sentence she was about to say ,he left behind a musky ash scent.Caitlin just gel back onto the bed and pulled the covers over herself

"G'night Barry baby"

And here he was now ,a week and two days and they had still not spoken properly.Well they did speak but Caitlin wasn't very happy.

She had woken up again ,hours later having remembered everything that had happened the night before.He suffered from horrendous withdrawal and didn't come to the Labs that day.Her metabolism helped though and soon the pain went down.He didn't know she remembered,because he couldn't remember what happened himself.

They had gone to the Bar ,the same one Caitlin was at earlier that day.She ordered a fund of shots and Jimmy laughed.Barry didn't know Jimmy and kind of punched him for flirting with her.Caitlin apologised and Jimmy made Barry leave.

So they went to another back ,the same one they had visited two years ago ,the south side dive bar.They didn't sing this time ,thankfully because Barry was high.High as Caitlin.

She had failed to mention earlier that She had a special decoction of the super distilled alcohol.She snagged to try it herself but instead she went for the cocaine.The orange liquid was darker and thicker.Barry didn't think twice before downing it.His metabolism slowed down and after a long long time ,he felt drunk.He felt like he was flying ,as if if he jumped he would touch the clouds.

That wasn't humanely possible ,so he took a different jump instead.He jumped at the opportunity to kiss the drugged Caitlin Snow because in the dim lighting she looked divine.Her smile was alluring and all he wanted to do was kiss her.

He knew she didn't love him back, but he couldn't resist. He leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. Dear god, he couldn't fight against the thoughts that were going through him. Her very smell was flooding his senses now...

He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

Then someone HAD to shout out a loud

"Get a room"

Barry pulled back.He didn't care to see who that person was.Caitlin slammed a few tens and they both rushed out of the Bar

The next thing Caitlin knew, He had flashed all the way to her tiny apartment ,fished the keys out of her bag ,opened the door,lost his one hand in the tresses of her hair and manoeuvred the other swiftly to open the door

He had slammed her against the wall and pressed his lips to hers and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs.

She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, at her grant of access, delved inside her mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scents of Whiskey and Cocaine being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. Her arms reached up and tangled around his lean ,strong neck. In an instant He had pulled away and arched up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against my own, before She could say a word The scent drew her back to his lips. Sje could nearly feel the slight burn of the the distilled alcohol as it rolled off his tongue and seeped down her throat with every push of his tongue against hers.

They both knew what was coming. A shy look before he pulled her face closer and their lips met. But it was not like in films or stories. No fireworks for them. The kiss was like two strangers meeting ,too strong and wild.

Caitlin moaned against his mouth and they finally broke apart for a sharp intake of air before connecting again.Barry's hands travelled up Her sexy tank and didn't stop until he felt her sternum and her ribs.

Then, he trailed his kisses down her neck. Using his super speed, he took off his sweater and undershirt so she could explore every inch of his body with her hands.The were everywhere ,scratching and running over every muscle.Barry growled when he felt her fingers painfully claw at his ribs ,bit it felt so good for his drunk brain.

He had Caitlin pinned to the Wall.He pulled back from the opens mouthed kiss.He stared down at her chest

"Sexy" was all he could muster up.His hands came down to the sides of her ribs ,where the tank did not cover

"Do you want me ?" Caitlin whispered

"Yeah ,I do,I want all of you"

"Then take me".

That was he last straw.He didn't think twice about privacy or taking things slow.His hands s elves under the sparkling tank and got a hold of her breasts.Once again attacking her mouth with hers in a searing hot kiss ,Barry massaged her breasts and ran his thumb over her nipples ,stroking random patterns.

Her hips bucked violently against his ,and ground into him.

Barry gasped and pulled back.His lust filled heavy eyes remained shut ,but for the briefest second they flickered open.The next second they were in the bedroom. Caitlin's tank top and hers gone.Barry only had his pants on.He clambered on and quickly unbuttoned her pants ,pulling them away haphazardly.Her black lace panties were forgotten as Barry ripped them apart and threw them to god knows where.He didn't need to look at her face to know how much she wanted him.She was wet for him.Slick and warm.Barry dove head first ,eating her out like he had never done before.

Caitlin was moaning her heart out and Barry was ferocious.The alcohol made him lose all kinds of restrictions and barriers ,he was freaking free now.

"Babee.."

Caitlin moaned out ,her climax was close.

Barry looked up to see her face

Gosh she looked like fuckng a goddess

Barry didn't want to wait any longer ,he was Harda me he wanted her now.climbing over her,Barry dove down to kiss her neck ,sucking hard and biting.It was painful but Caitlin never felt more pleasure.

"Barry.." she growled and Barry smiled in the effect he had on her.

He got up on his knees and unbuckled his belt ,his button and pulled down his zipper.

His shirt is gone, his pants are gone, wrheure kissing and he was pushing inside of her ,and she slowly took his length.She moaned loud enough to wake up the entire floor because oh God, he felt so fucking good. His hands were gripping on her rips and his fingers were developing purple bruise marks , he slided in deeper and he growled.Caitlin didn't hold back and orgasmed ,screaming his name out.Thank to her metabolism she recovered super fast.

He started moving faster, her legs were on his shoulders and he leaned over to kiss her and he went deeper. So deep. She wanted him to etch her walls like he was writing on a labrum that just how ugh live he was capable of showing.

His arms are wrapped around her shoulders a minute later ,holding her close to him, his breath heavy as he moved in and out of her . Her back was burning but it didnt matter. Nothing mattered but this... this feeling. His eyes were closed and he looks so beautiful.

For All Caitlin could remember was it went on and on,maybe a solid forty minutes or so and she had come atleast six times.Barry released inside of her and blacked out,she pushed him to the side.He opened his eyes and groaned.

"So good..." he whispered before clenching his eyes shut.He reached over for Caitlin's purse and fished out her flask of whiskey.He downed it all on one gulp.He turned over ,discarding the flask.His hot hot green heavy eyes stared at her.Caitlin giggled and that's when Barry realised she was still high.He started peppering kisses down her neck.He sobered down a little and his brain was telling him to stop but her just pressed override.

He made love to her again,after a few minutes of explaining her body and imprinting himself on her.The next morning her body should be littered with welt shaped bruises.He went on and on ,kissing biting and playing with her.She didn't mind ,her hands lost themselves His the thick of his hair.

Barry recuperated soon and they were at it again.He slammed into her and she met him halfway ,thrusting back.Her nails clawed at his back and soon ,there was blood trickling down his back.She screamed his name out when Barry started vibrating inside her her.He placed a vibrating finger on her clit and she had the worlds most blissful orgasm.

He filled her up soon ,and they both blacked out form exhaustion ,Barry fell to the side and they tangled up with each other in the mess of their sheets.

She could remember it all.She remembered how muffled her mind was and how much her head hurt ,her whole body hurt.

She was sore and her muscles ached.She remembered how she freaked out that morning and ran out for atleast four pregnancy eats and even went to the doctors office.She remembered what a stupid fool she was to drug herself and get herself drunk off the marbles.

She remembered having the best sex in her life

With Barry Allen

She could hardly look at his face the following day ,when she came into Star Labs.They didn't talk and the silence was dangerously awkward.

She still had one drug shot with her and she could just take that and forget about her worries.

She sniffed the ice cold air once again before turning back in.Just as she turned around a flicker of lightning caught her peripheral vision.

The Flash was on the run...

(Yes I have published late an yes this is only half of the story and I'm so sorry.I have really difficult week ahead f me and I'm really trying o find the time.I took the opurtunity to write for this amazing week but all o have done is let you guys down by posting late AND posting only half of the story.Please beat with me.I will be posting this and Arrangeed Marriage 'a second halves probably by today and By Sunday,sorry guys )


	5. Chapter 5

(I'm sorry ,go ahead a kill me but I'm immortal so it should just tickle...I'm so sorry for posting this three days late.Blame my edgings school for deploying nuclear missiles on me.Now I have six projects to complete.Highschool au will come up today but is not going to be more than a few hundred words.Im going make soulmates really long and I'm gonna post the endings do 'Araged Marriage' and add the ending to 'Dusk Till Dawn')

In which Barry temporarily loses his memory when He and Caitlin get into a car accident on their way to the Christmas party at Joe's.Caitlin is badly hurt but the seat belt stood her from bleeding out.She tries to check Barry and help him remember.He forgets everything after the age of 10 and becalmed hysteric.He wants his father and continuously says that a lightning Ann killed his mother.Caitkin works to stop his bleeding and make him remember.They can't reach the phone as Barry's is at the back of the car and Caitlin's is smashed.Narry doesn't remember his password and they race against the clock to figure it out.Barry's memory is triggered by an electric shock which Caitlin creates with the help of Her phone battery and a piece of foil from a pack of chewing gum.He then calls Joe and informs him of his locationzThe abrupt jerking if Barry cause Caitlin seat belt to snap out and she starts bleeding outzBarry struggles to get her out of the car and he finally saves her.

Team Flash had been out and about training Barry to fight against

It happens when they're just half hour away form Joe's house… Barry was humming along to his glee playlist, Caitlin dozing with her head resting against the passenger side window of the Navigator. They're going on the second hour of a drive made longer by the spotty snowstorms and horrible traffic.The entire CBD was flooded with cars so they chose to go outside the city and take the ear exit back in.Cisco Barry and Caitlin made a pact that at least in Christmas night no one will use their powers.

No superhero work ,no trials ,no taining.Just laid back movie watching,carolling and getting Thenselves a nice mug of eggnog.

They were just ten minutes away from the major pass but the. Barry hit the brakes.

"What happened" a groggy Caitlin asked and Barry pointed in front ,sighing and letting his hands fall on his lap

"There's traffic here too."

"Oh..looks like people stole our idea…" she yawned and sat up straight.She was wearing a simple black knee length dress and her hair was down in beautiful curls.

Barry started tapping his phone in a few strokes.

"Ok,so there is one route that goes through the woods and google has it marked green.

Caitlin surveyed the route and it did show green.The route led straight up to the back side of the Central Coffee board and Joe's house was only five minutes form there.

"Take it.I don't want to waste more time on the road"

Caitlin leaned back against her seat and let her eyes close.

Barry sneaks a glance at his passenger, smiling at how pretty and serene she looked with her eyes closed.however his smile soon dissolved into a frown when his eyes moved to the power inhibiting cuffs she wore.

Caitlin and Barry had gotten together after Iris told Barry that she doesn't feel the same way.He was heartbroken after she called it off the morning after their first date.It was boring and they both knew it.He fell in love with her after she went Killer Frost.They shared an intimate moment in the pipeline.Barry held her hand ,icicle aimed for his heart.But Caitlin couldn't kill him.So the icicle fell and shattered.Her frosty eyes were replaced by those of a chocolate browned ones he was so familiar with.He pulled her into a hug and held as she trembled in his hold.He whispered calming words into her ear and doing eh shivering stopped.They pulled back but Barry didn't let go of her petite waist.Thats when they both felt that Spark.Barry's lips found hers in a soft kiss,almost on the safe side.Cailtin kissed back eventually ,getting over the shock. That night Caitlin and Barry got together in her apartment for intimacy and after that…well…everything just fell into place !

It was when Barry turned back to face the road that everything seemed to go wrong at once. He feels the car hit a slick patch of black ice on the road, and everything was suddenly out of his control. Barry tried to pull the wheel back to one side put the whole car swerved just shy of a few trees,a rock collided with the wheel.He hit his head hard against the glass to his right.Hus knuckles turned white as he attempted in vain to keep the car straight. Everything he'd ever learned about winter driving flashed through his mind in broken bits , but he couldn't remember-is he supposed to brake? Put his foot on the gas? Do anything?wiat,where was he…

He ended up braking, which was the wrong move. The car fishtailed,with Barry losing all control as they spun across a clearing and Ran straight across a cliff of some sort,not very high.They ended up somewhere.The landing was rather soft as they landed on a large pile of snow.. He kept his hands on the wheel, his eyes straight ahead, and silently hoped against hope that they'll come to a stop on their own. They're not so lucky-the car comes to rest against the fence that runs alongside the road on their right, and Barry momentarily whites out as he feels, more than he sees, the airbags deploying as the car finally settled down.

Caitlin woke to a steady beeping by her head and a warm sensation in her ribs. She experimentally wiggles his fingers, finds them restricted between a cold object and a soft cushionZ. She pulls himself out of the fog of unconsciousness, blinks fully awake before her eyes rest on Barry's form at her side. He was asleep in his chair.Her head spanned a little but then her eyes fixated on the rapidly digging air in front of her

Accident,was all she could remember.She clenched her stomach

"Barry"

The wind blew through the driver's window like an eight-lane highway in his ear. The dim light inside the car was plastic and cheap.

"Barry?"

The car was unfamiliar. On the floor, broken glass shifted against his boots. A phone he didn't recognize sat next to him on the seat.Hoever it was complete broken

"Barry, are you sure you're all right?"

Blank fields streamed by the car like his life passing before him. Tight behind his eyelids there were no memories, just the black on black swirl of forgetting.

"Barry ?"

The car stopped abruptly,tilting slightly to one side. and Barry's seat belt snapped across his chest in restraint. Fighting with the catch to release it, he felt himself beginning to hyperventilate. His hands were clumsy and couldn't make the button work. He shivered in frustration.

His partner reached over and freed him. The belt fell away, and he collapsed against the door, noticing for the first time that the window was broken, that Scully kept calling his name, that his left eye hurt, that he couldn't remember the last few days. Her hand was on his arm. She had pale skin and brown eyes. His sixth birthday he had a cake in the shape of a race car, red and blue frosting. Samantha always cheated at board games. Phoebe hated the Beatles, would only eat red grapes. Last week he'd watched Doctor Who for the first time. He had no idea how he'd gotten here.

He touched his left eye and found tears. Caitlin pulled his hand away. "Barry , look at me," she demanded.

"'mmmm head hurts," Barry replies, rolling his head back towards the window in distress. Caitlin was really worried now, watching Barry slowly deteriorate in front of him. They need help-they needed help hours ago but he's not sure how much longer Barry can hold out like this without the needed calories.

"Hold on," Caitlin murmurs, sliding across the console into the seat with Barry. He finally locks onto something his required training had taught him, and realizes she needs to conserve Blaine's body heat, she didn't have her own body heat. She's not sure the best way to do this, but vague memories of giggling about having to get naked with girls is what makes him remember. It seems fairly stupid-taking off layers in an attempt to conserve heat-but he's definitely warmer than Barry is at the moment, and it's the best he can offer.

"You need to stay warm Barry, ," she says with no prelude, causing Blaine to blink up at him as She slips his arms around Barry's torso.

"….what?"

"We gotta get you warm, and just…let me think of a way"

They were parked on the dusty shoulder. The engine was off, and the highway had stopped roaring. A hawk wavered high above the fields. Scully jerked his chin toward her, lifted his eyelids and peered at him.

"Did you hit your head?" she asked. One hand ran around the base of his neck and slid into his hair, feeling for bumps. He hunched up his shoulders under her touch. When he was eight, his mother had tried to put a tie on him for his cousin's wedding.

He'd shrugged and wiggled; she'd sighed and

eventually given up on him. Wait why was thinking about that

"Barry."

At the reception Sam spilled punch on her pink dress and cried wait why did he think about this…she was just murdered

"Barry," Caitlin said again. She looked like someone's mother, frazzled and in a hurry.

"Say something, Barry ." He like at her ,Her hair was falling out onto her face. She was wearing black hers , and earrings were too big.

"I don't remember hitting my head." He remembered drinking 7-Up on the plane to the wedding.He remembered Coming back a week later,running from friends ,coming home hurts and his mother giving him a kiss.The last thing he could remember was him waking up in the middle of the night and hearing a sharp screaming sound.Lightning had surrounded Nora and Barry watched as the lightning man killed her.Then all he could recall was his father going to jail…

His face grew dreary and his breathing shortened.He felt two fingers on his face and swatted them away,looking forward into the distance

"Your pupils are dilated unevenly," Caitlin said, checking them again. "You could have a concussion."

"No. It hurts." He tried to pull away from her, but she wouldn't let him go

"What hurts?" she asked, squeezing his hand to get his attention. She was a doctor, had spent two years teaching forensic pathology at Quantico and was pushy when in her element. Like in Bellefleur's morgue, when she'd demanded he get his camera out of her face.

"My eye," he said, wanting to rub at it.

"Don't touch it," she instructed, still gripping his hand. "You might--"

"Eye-drops," he said, suddenly remembering the sting, the blindness in his left eye, the tears he couldn't stop. "They put eye-drops..."

"In just one eye?" She frowned. "Do you remember anything else?"

"No.I don't…I don't remember anything…l

You've got a lot of bruises and cuts, a few strained muscles and a concussion,Lucky you're in such good shape or your neck would've been broken."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Barry…"

"What happened why do I have a concussion?"

"Barry we were in an accident"

"What accident ?and who are you?" He squinted his eyes and made a confused facez

"Barry ,does your head hurt"

"Why should I answer you ,no,no don't touch me ,for all I know oh could have kidnapped me and brought us to -to this weird forest place ,where the hell am I?" Barry tried to peer through the fogged up cracked glass butcoydtn male put much

"Barry I did not kidnap you.And yeah your name Is Barry ,Barry Allen"

"I know my name ,you don't have to tell me.But you can tel me this ,what did you do to me? Why can't I remember anything ?"

"Barry DOES YOUR HEAD HURT ?"

The stern voice she used made him intimidated.

"Yeah"

"With your finger ,pint where the pain is the most"

Barry thought about for a few seconds before lifting his index finger up.He placed it right next to his left ear and flinched when he touched it.

Lthere's something warm" he takes He fingers off and brings it in front ,that's when Caitlin elaisss that he was bleeding out.He started hyperventilating and his eyes welled up

"Ok Barry I need you to close your eyes and not cry ,closing will help.If you cry it will pain more"

He did as he was told, closing his eyes so he wouldn't cry.

The road took up its roar again but that soon died out when Caitlin tried to start the engine and the wind ripped through the broken window. He was blank inside and afraid of what might be missing.

"Barry ,what is the last thing you remember ?" She softly asked ,trying to find

"The very last thing" she narrowed down

"I…I was…it was night time…and there were red and blue lights.CCPD vehicles an-and my Dad was in a handcuff and two cops were taking him with them…and then I remember running into my house and seeing my mother on the door with a white cover on top of her..I-she -she was dead" Barry began choking on his tears.Thats when Caitlin understood

He had Amnesia…

What the hell happened ?

Barry thought to himself as he tried manoeuvre himself out of His seat belt without disturbing the other man. Barry tried to remember what happened but it only cause his head to throb painfully. Ow. Okay, I'll just go home and try to figure out what happened, Barry mused

"What's your name…"

"Oh hey ,you're awake"

"How long was I out?"

"Not long , a few minutes.You weren't responding and I freaked out.I used some duct tape to close your wound ,so don't try to peel it off"

"Why did you freak out?l

"I…you mean a lot to me…"

"Oh ,I'm sorry I don't remember"

"Don't worry.Barry…do you think you can reach to the back and try to grab your mobile phone?"

"I have a phone?"

"Yes ,please try getting it"

"What happened to yours ?"

Caitlin lifted her cracked up phone

"Oh…ok ,yeah I'll try"

"Uhh,lady?" he questioned, as his brain began to process again. The seatbelt across him felt tight, and when he tried to release himself it didn't budge, and his panic quickly rose, fingers fumbling. Things were still a little hazy but he knew heat and gasoline and being trapped in a vehicle were not a combination he wanted.

"Can,can you help me,I can't take this off" he began to panic again ,Caitlin rubbed his arm.He was delicate now because he had 'just' witnessed his mother's death.

"It's ok ,leave it.First we are going to try and zap your memory back.

"No this car could explode"

"If this car was gong to explode it would have already exploded.By the way we are six foot deep in ice.The petrol will probably be a -8 degree Celsius orange jelly right now don't worry Barry".Thad a problem too,now that it's so cold we can't possibly drive through this snow either."

"My shoulder hurts ,a lot now"

Put pressure on it." She sighed and looked down at her dress.She ripped the hem of her skirt and proceeded to rip a pice of the black silk.She then wrapped it tightly around the man's forearm. "They'll find us soon."

"We just need to call them"

"Call who ?"

"Your family…adopted family…"

"Adop-oh…can you tell me something ?"

"Sure" Barry didn't notice that her voice was slightly strained,or that she had her teeth clenched

"How old am I ?"

"Your 27 ,you will turn 28 in a month's time"

"What's the date"

"Barry…" she took a deep breath "Ofs Christmas."

"Oh…that explains the snow"

She laughed a small ,painful laugh

"Whats your name ?"

"Caitlin…"

Barry chuckled

"That's a beautiful name.I like it"

Caitlin too joined his merry laugh ,that was until she noticed his lips turning blue

"Ok we gotta get you warm right now"

"Huh?"

"Take off your shirt Barry ,and your jacket."

He didn't ask anything ,he just did as she said.He took his jacket off and Caitlin reached for her shawl which was on the back seat.

She let out an agonising scream when a shard of glass cut her abdomen

"What's wrong"

"Nothing ,nothing's wrong

"Cait your bleeding !" Barry helped and pulled her seat belt up but her hands caught His in a death tight grip

"Don't ,its helping…in stopping..the bleeding." She let the tight seat belt sit right over the shard of glass.

"I need you to put the sweater on ,The your shirt ok ?It's going to keep you warm and toasty.Take my shawl too of you few cold.Tou mustn't lose body heat"

"Wh-why ?"

"In..in the even of me…passing out from internal sepsis ,I'm going to need you to reach all the way back and get your phone and try to get some cell service.The password is 2000 ok ?And call Joe ,Cisco ,Iris or Wally.Your family.Tell them" she coughed a bit "That you took the left before the east exit and that your in an accident" she adjusted herself on the seat

"Say nothing else ,got it ?"

Barry shook a yes.

"But don't pass out ,please" Barry made cute puppy eyes that Caitlin could not resist laughing from

"How do you know my password?"

Caitlin laughed, but soon writhed in pain

"You probably will not believe me ,but I'll take my chances anyways.Im your girlfriend" she grinned at his confused face.

"My what now !"

Caitlin then realised why he was acting so dumbstruck.In his mind,he remembered still being eleven years old

"I have a girlfriend" he leaned back against the car ,star struck.His mind was still swimming in the thoughts of having a girlfriend,and as pretty as her

"Barry I would love to continue being your girlfriend but I need you to go get your phone from the back."Caitlin winced and shut her eyes ,trying to bear the pain

He snapped his head back at her and he suddenly found her so much more angelic and alluring.

"Ye-yeah ,I'm sorry ,I'll get it"

"Get the purse too"

"The black satin one ?"

"Yeah ,that's the one" Caitlin grit her teeth and out a hand on the roof of the car.

"Ok.There is no proper cell service ,I got only two bars"

"That's alright.Now you have data.Try calling with that"

Barry looked at her for a second before opening the phone and trying to Figure out Joe West's number

"Okay ,so I need to call Joe"

"Yeah"

Barry pressed the dial button.The number started ringing but didn't stop ringing

"The Call is going…"

The phone continued to ring.

"Barry"

"Yeah"he snapped his attention towards her

"My purse" He handed over the satin clutch.From It Caitlin produced a Swiss knife and a power bank with her charging cord

"I completely forgot I had this."

The ringing stopped and it went straight to voicemail.

"He isn't picking up"

"Ty Iris or Cisco"

Over the next five minutes Barry had called Iris west three times and Cisco Ramon four,neither of hen picked up.He called Joe again but the call didn't connect.

Caitlin sighed and took a deep breath.She tried to contemplate something.They could try to get out of the car but they were buried few in the snow.She took a look at Barry ,he was shivering.She knew she had to act fast or he would suffer from hypothermia.

"Ok ,Call Captain Singh"

"Captain Singh…" Barry's urged trough the contacts and found the captain's husband's phone number.

"This is his husband,can I call him ?"

"Yes ,please" Caitlin pressed her hand into her abdomen ,she was slowly starting to bleed internally.If the glass piece stays there without moving she could survive.

The phone was picked up after four ribs and Barry couldn't thank the heavens enough

"Umm,is this Uh…"

"Ask for David Singh"

"Is there a David Singh ?can is peak to him?"

"Who is this?" Rob questioned.

"Barry Allen ,you work for him

"B-Barry Allen.I work for him ,please I need to talk to him"

A few muffled words were heard on the phone.Then a firm stern voice boomed through the speaker

"What is It Allen?"

"Uhh…umm..sir."

"There was an accident"Caitlin dictated

"There was an accident ,and-"

"Were stuck"

"We are stuck here. ,the..uncle left before the east exit back into the city.The car isn't moving ,were deep into the snow.Joe west and Iris aren't picking up and oh my god your bleeding out" Barry -eyes wide- stared at Caitlin hand which was covered in blood

"Allen who is bleeding out?" David seriously asked

"Caitlin ,my girlfriend.We don't have much time and it..it's really cold"

"Ok,um ,what can you see put the window ?"

""Nothing,sir,were are roof deep in soft snow"

"I'm going to send a Tena over there ,can you give a description of the car"

Caitlin motioned to him to give the phone to her

"Sure this is Caitlin ,we are in a sea gray SUV ,off some sort of low lying ridge I think.The car skidded on ice and we flew off the edge.We also need an Ambulance-another thing ,Barry has retrograde Amnesia.He can't get us out and our car is out of usable petrol.Its getting colder by the minute and we have limited oxygen.There is no way we can get out with two feet of snow blocking the windows sir."

"…he has what ?"

"Barry hit his head pretty had ,he can't remember anything after the age of 11.The last thing he remembers is you stressing his father"

"Oh my god ,Amnesia ?Is-is he alright?"

"Just pretty shooken up ,Captain."

"How long have you been in that car ?"

"32 minutes sir"

"I've got two units and the fire brigade,walk

me trough the route"

~10 minutes later~

Caitlin had explained the route she had taken.Singh informed that they cannot reach the site in less than an hour because of the heavy traffic.Even with the sirens and security warnings ,the roads were tightly packed

"Can't we break the glass ?"

"No , we are not breaking glass ,we have enough oxygen inside.The cold air will induce hypothermia"

"You keep saying that I need to keep warm yet your in a dress."

Barry started taking his shawl off,But Caitlin gripped his hand

"I don't need warmth ,I'm not affected by the cold.You however ,if exposed to cold conditions are going to lose too much of your body heat.Your body functions at a higher rate and you don't have enough energy to replenish your heat.So listen to me.Just lean back,but don't sleep ,ok?"

"O…ok…"

She looked down at what she had a wire , a Battery…

A Wire ,A battery…

Then something clicked

"A Wire And a Battery" She huffed in exasperation

"So?"

"A Wire and a Battery.Exactly what we need to give you enough electrical Charges to jumpstart you brain.We could possibly jolt your memory"

"Jolt my memory ,you wanna fry my Brain !?" Barry yelped and found himself pushing away from her.

"No ,no way am I letting you…jolt me"

"Barry…we don' have time.The longer we stay here ,the colder you will get.Im not helping so we have to try to revive your memory"

"So what are you going o do with a wire and a charger? It won't be strong enough will it ?"

"I…"

"WILL IT?"

"I Don't Know !?we don't have another choice…"

"Actually,we might…." That's when Caitlin saw where his finger was pointed at.

~five minutes later~

"Ok Barry ,no if you start feeling light headed or dizzy ,it normal.But if you start bleeding then we need to live fast ,ok ?"

"Yup"

Barry had taken off his shirt and sweater now .He held a rubber plug in his hand taken from the head rest.He had pointed to the music system ,connected to the car's battery.The chances of the engine starting up but he would try.He turned the key but it only made a whirring noise.

"Please work ,please work…"

He turned the key one more time and the machine came to life ,but would only last for a minute.Caitljn quickly inserted the wire into the jack and the light lit up ,indicating that electricity was passing.She had cut the 'lightning' end of it off and had exposed the wires inside.She and taped some foul form the chewing gum wrapper and put a piece of duct tape.She took the cord out of the jack ,stuck the duct takealuminium foils combo with the exposed wire onto Barry's temple then counted down

"3,2,1-"

She inserted the cable into its destined place and electricity shot up through the cables.They didn't need more than a small spark because Barry's neural velocity would maximise the effect.

Barry clenched his eyes shut and had a death grip on the piece of rubber.He opened his eyes after he felt a tiny sting.

"Barry…"

"Caitlin…"

"Do..do you remember"

"I…no I don't…not everything…I..I remember asking this girl out to prom,and then applying for a job at CCPD but that's it.Tahts the last thing I remember.Being accepted as a CSI in CCPD"

Caitlin sighed and turned around to face him ,trying to gnome the piercing skin in her abdomen

"Are you sure ,think…lee thinking"

Barry tried again he tried to remember.

"There is something…you were there ,and there was this platform,like a stage and the people were cheering my name"

"Ok ,like what ?"

"Barry-Barry-Barry"

Caitlin felt her lips tug up

"And…"

"You were in this super sexy black dress and you called me onto the stage"

"And what did we sing?"

"Uhh…I don't know how it goes…does it go like summer lo-"

"Lovin…" Caitlin finished the sentence with him

"Yeah…summer lovin had me a blast"He said what he could remember

"Summer lovin,happened so fast"

"U met a girl crazy for me" He laughed and looked at her ,eyes smiling a smile of their own ,moving in closer towards her.

"I met a boy as cute as can be" She held her abdomen ,which was burning with pain.She iced it a bit ,but the pain didn't reduce much.

"That's me right ?a cute boy ?"He teased and leaned in.He could feel her cold breath on his cheeks but right now everything felt cold

"Well…your my boyfriend so it must be" sarcastically she remarked

"I am your boyfriend,so, can I do something ?"

"Do what ?"

"This"

Barry leaned in for a soft passionate kiss.However ,behind his mind ,nothing was soft he felt a strong jolt of electricity run through his veins and attack every muscle ,in the most blissful way.that's when he remembered he full name

"Caitlin snow…" he mumbled against her Liao

"Hmmm" she pulled her head back and furrowed her brows.

Barry pulled back and shook his head ,groaning in annoyance

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What happened ?one second we were on the road and…where are we"

Barry tried looking out the window

"Whoa Cait we are stuck in a snow pit"

"We are ?" She gleefully asked

Barry turned around and looked at her as if she had grown a second head

"Yeah ,look out the window …"

That's when Caitlin understood ,he got his memory back.

Barry looked down at himself

"Caitlin ,why am I half naked ?"

Caitlin could do nothing but laugh.

"What ?"

"Nothing" she continued laughing at how ridiculous

Barry tried it read her ,his eyes travelled over her body ,she had her skirt torn ,and her hand was placed stiffly in her abdomen.And that's when he noticed the blood

"Cait ,Cait your bleeding!"

"I know"

"I'm gonna flash us over to STAR labs"

"No Barry ,I'm not letting you go out in the cold.Your bleeding and your low on energy.No stepping out for the car until Singh arrives"

"Singh ?l"

"Oh yeah ,you won't remember…"

"Remember what ?"

Caitlin chuckled and started explaining the story

~20 minutes later~

"You were so fascinated with the thought of having a girlfriend"

Barry just gazed at her with a soft smile

"Your so strong.And amazing"

"Why are you complimenting me ?"

"Just because you deserve it.You've been helping me stay alive for the pasta hour and haven't thought about yourself.You helped a frightened eleven year old to calm himself and stay focused on the problem at hand and from what you've told me you were present in the moment.I would have freaked out oh know"

"That's so nice of you to say" she laced her fingers with his.

"I almost forgot ,you are absolutely freaking gorgeousin that dress" Caitlin grinned .Then Barry leaned in and whispered

"Maybe even a little…sexy and hot"

She swatted his shoulder playfully

"Oh hush"

"Yeah your right ,your more than a little sexy and hot" Barry laughed and Caitlin blushed a furiously Scarlett red.

"Why was I without a shirt,or my sweater ?"

"You had to stay warm ."

"Oh ,so this accident wasn't form you trying to take my shirt of for some sex was it ?"

Caitlin just rolled her eyes and sighed

"You are incorrigible"

Another ten minutes passed with Barry ranting about how he could use his speed and get out and Caitlin slapping him (twice) to get it in his head that he shouldn't.

He apologised to her and that's when they heard the sirens blare.

A flash of a light yellow lightning and both of them were out of the car.They stood out ,a few metres from the soft snow lowland.Singh arrived and the wests were behind them ,except Wally because ,you know ,he was Kid Flash.Singh came straight to Barry and pat his shoulder

"The next time you want to get hypothermia ,warn us"

Barry chuckled and thanked his boss.Next in line was Joe and Iris who apologised over and over again for not picking up their phones

Cisco gave Barry a full on bear hug and warned him to never take shortcuts again

A gurney came out and they all quizzically looked at Caitlin who got on

"Got a shard stuck below my ribs,no eggnog without me"

They all laughed and Barry told them the story of how he couldn't save both of them because he had amnesia.He also went in the ambulance to get his bed lac checked.

Christmas night wasn't so bad

But they made it up on new year…


	6. Chapter 6

Imagine this:

Imagine Caitlin that typical glass wearing / seater sporting / book carrying /high grades scoring girl

Imagine Barry Allen as that jock you would have at school who loves pranking people /dating a new girl every other week / drinking/ living in a modern mansion in front of a beach

Now do this

Switch the roles.

Switch the names ,Barry fri Caitlin and Caitlin for Barry

Imagine Barry as that typical glass wearing / seater sporting / book carrying /high grades scoring girl

And Caitlin as that cheerleader you would have at school who loves pranking people /dating a new guy every other week / drinking/ living in a modern mansion in front of a beach.

Now ,do one last thing-

Imagine them,

Barry in the seat next in the second row of the lecture hall ,scribbling notes in his book.

And imagine Caitlin a few rows behind ,snickering with her girls group on how adorable that dork is.

Now imagine a perfectly crushed paper ball with the writing in a nice swirly flow of this

'Hey cutie ,stay back after class ,I need your notes ️" with a little blue heart filled in with blue ink.

Continue imagining ,were not done here.

An empty lecture hall ,everyone else is outside ,even the professor.Imagine Barry standing in front of the professor's desk and submitting his summer project.Imagine him turning around a giving a soft smile at the beautiful brunette.

Imagine the brunette feeling a bit Guhilot because his smile was so genuine

Imagine him telling her his notes are not available ,him folding the note up and carefully placing the note in Caitlin's headband.Imagine him telling her it was nice meeting her and then him walking off.

Imagine her fuming ,Furious for His insult.No one said no to her.

Now put your mind to it ,or even surf a few pictures of coellege campuses online.Ones with tall broad trees covering the grass and leaving the campus cool and serene,imagine a large campus flooded with students.

Imagine Caitlin Snow staring at Barry whenever he walks by her. Imagine her frowning every time he ignores her.

Imagine her going to him ,requesting his notes again and this time he simply tells her to stay away.

Imagine him writing a lette ,in the politest of words ,telling her how he refused to waste his notes on her because she wanted his number.How sweetly he put in rhymes that Caitlin was a beautiful woman ,no doubt ,but her brain was as empty as barrel with wasted wine.He put it in the most diplomatic sentence ,that no one will put their faith in her.

Imagine Caitlin angry,but also sad and disappointed that no one trusts her.

Imagine her going back to her dorm room ,getting her hair straightener out.Imagine her finishing her prep work for the week.

Imagine her stay up many nights of the month working on finishing her summer project exceeding the page limit by 30%.

Imagine Caitlin getting a perfect A on her science tests at the end of the term.

Then Imagine her going back to Barry and asking him for notes again.Imagine her in a pink fluffy sweater with a small latch of holographic plastic material that spelled QUEEN,paired with pretty grey cat heeled boots and tights.But then imagine her with her hair down ,her nails not painted and her eyes having dark circles.

Thats when Barry Allen smiles and hands her all his key notes.

She didn't need it ,but that little action warmed both their hearts.

Now ,try create your perfect definition of a first date ,here is mine.Caitlin asks Barry to a coachella festival.They spend the day discovering each other's likes and interests.Barry finds out Caitlin plays the violin ,and She finds out Barry has the worlds most beautiful voice.

Imagine his smile lighting up her world ,And Imagine her slowly leaning in ,until she feels his soft lips against hers

Imagine They parting ways late that night ,but promising for another.

And imagine this meaningful sentence

They weren't made for each other ,but they made it work for eachother…


	7. Chapter 7

He walked into the coffee ship. Shape of you was playing on the radio - A Gigantic Blushing Phallic Shaped Cornucopia of Pleasure. It was on Ed's newest album, already number one on the chart - and in his heart.

He greeted a waiter by the entrance and skipped toward the coffee chest. He opened it, breathing in the deep aroma of Jamaican black bean. It was his favourite type of brew. He laughed at his own joke.

Swinging to the jazzy tunes of Shape of you and Ed Sheeran , he moved into the queue. The aroma before him was ratchet. He could already smell the floral perfume of the cashier and the Bahamas coffee bean scented hand sanitiser available for purchase at the front.

He got to the front and ordered a Flat White . He held his brought-from-home thermal to the barista with a smile. She looked up to see him goofily grin

"Keeps it warm the whole night"

She just looked back down,packing the muffin he ordered into the paper box

"Your name sir"

"Barry Allen"

She froze for a minute ,before scribbling his name down on his carton

"Anything wrong ?"

"No ,and my shift ended ten minutes ago ,Sara here will take over"

The brunette moved away from the counter and let the other blonde girl take over after whispering something in her ear

"What can I get for you sir?" She asked with a cute smile

"Uhhh…you can pour my to go into this" he handed her the thermal cup and tried to look over the counter.

He didn't catch her name but something about her intrigued him

"What was her name ?"

Sara looked up with her stereotypical-yet gorgeous-blue eyes

"Oh ,that's Caitlin"

"Caitlin ?"

"Yeah ,Caitlin Snow"

Barry just stood staring at the blonde girl who began packing his spinach and corn sandwich

"Keep that ready for me,be right back"

Barry jogged out of the exit and turned round to go into the alley.

He saw the figure of a woman walking out.

"Caitlin"

The woman froze and turned around

"Hey ,can we talk"

Caitlin clutched her handbag close to herself

"What do you want"

Barry didn't say a word,he just pulled the sleeve of his shirt down to expose his pale collar bombe ,etched with her name on it

"Do you have to ?"

Caitlin just stared at her name ,Caitlin Vivian Snow…

"Yeah ,I do…"

"C-could I see it ?"

Caitlin looked to her right and then her left.She crossed her arms ,sighing,she replied

"Go get your coffee"

~Caitlin's apartment~

It really wasn't a bad apartment.It was in the suburbs but was far better than any low warning apartments.Caitlin let him in but she took precautions.She held a pocket knife ,concealed in the palm of her hand if he tried anything funny.

She led him in.To his surprise the apartment wasn't little at all.Not the generic 500sqft loft you'd get,Thus was actually spacious.

That was the word Barry used until Caitlin folded back the room dividing wood paneling.The house seemed to double in size.

Barry internally gaped.Ot had a warm summery feeing and was dressed in colourful spring shades.The furniture was mostly either Eggshell white or a dark mahogany.The kitchen counter was even larger than his ,in pristine white marble.

"This is nice place"

"Thanks.Decorated it myself"

"You have good taste"He smiled at her.Leavinv his muffin and sandwich on the counter ,Barry began sipping his amazing warm milk-but kinda got that amazing bitter coffee taste cuz it got two ristretto in it-

"So…I'm Barry Allen.."

She chuckled and nodded her hea d

"I know ,I had the name printed on my skin when I was born Barry"

"I did too..I'm mean I didn't have my name ,I had your name because your my soulmate !? And who else's name you I have- ?" Barry began rambling but was cut by the actions Caitlin was performing

"-what are you doing ?" He spun around and covered his eyes when Caitlin took her shirt off.

"It's ok ,you can see"

Caitlin was facing away from him.His name was beautifully handwritten in his sketchy but cursive and fast handwriting.It spelt his Name ,Barry Allen.Barry's heart beat picked up.

"Is your handwriting always this bad Barry ?"

"No …but I realised I might be wrong" he just stared at her left shoulder blade ,where his name was etched on.

Caitlin pulled her shirt down and look at him

"Look.I know we're soulmates a stuff and this happens pretty rarely but …I'm not pressurising you.Aw can take this slow ,ok ?"

Barry just stayed silent

"I thought…never mind.Doylu umm…want to talk perhaps ?"

"Actually ,not here cause I'm sick and tired of this place.Whybdont we head back to the coffee shop.I just remembered I left my purse there"

Caitlin's liked ,embarrassed.

"Sure ,I'm fine with it…"

Caitlin smiled and Barry never found a woman more alluring.

They both returned to the coffee shop.

Over the counter Sara watched in amusement as the two began chit-chatting about their lives.

Little did hey know ,she was hoping to find her's soon…


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't like you ,Don't stay up for me ,I won't be returning."

He replied coldly.The door shut close and all there remained was a deadly silence...

The door remained that way...for a long time.Caitlin just felt her body give up.She fell to the floor ,tears spilling and moistening her cheeks.

She called his name out over and over again,but he didn't come back.

For now,all she could do...was wait...

Barry didn't actually go anywhere.He just banged the door shut but he didn't leave the Manor grounds.Who I t her right mind would leave their safe abode to such a stormy night.

The winds howled and the speed picked up.Barry leaned back against the door ,hoping to take back all the words he said.He called her a bitch. After all her help and how she took care of him and quite possibly saved his life during his asthma attack.He was rude to her ,extremely rude.She had tried to talk to him the first day but he didn't reply.He felt remorseful.He had shouted at her for his phone breaking.It wasn't her fault ,and she even got him two replacements...

He never wanted to marry her ,but he didn't have a choice.They had to car for and respect each other and

Caitlin had done both...

He had done neither...

He slid down ,and sat down ,propping himself against the large wood door and let the damp air cool his temper down.

He shouldn't be angry ,not when Caitlin was actually helping him out.He was the one who asked her to get the paper because he forgot then in the bistro in the first place.

He shouldn't have been angry for her request.In their wedding night ,Barry wanted to do nothing with her ,and it is every girl's dream to have a first dance with their newly wed husband.Ye didn't give her that ,he didn't even pay attention to what she was saying ,about the wine.

But that wine was ridiculously fantastic.He had never tasted better wine ,mostly because he wasn't a wine drinker,atleast he didn't have it every night like most wine drinkers did.He had then at parties ,after a long day at work just to cleanse his palate before taking a long swig of vodka or if he was going to some fancy restaurant .He preferred beer to wine and tequila to scotch on any other given day.

He chuckled to himself,He was he older one,yet he let a feud drive him out of his home.

Home ...

That what his place was going to be for a long time ,so he should get used to this.

So Barry decided to be the mature one.He got up and took one final whiff of the frigid gale before turning a round to step back inside.

The door creaked slightly when he pushed it.Peeking around ,he failed to find Caitlin in the same position he left her in.She wasn't there anymore...

Barry spent the next hour roaming the Manor trying to locate Caitlin but he failed to do so.

Sighing and giving up ,he returned to his bedroom and locked himself inside.

He sunk into the bed and let sleep overcome him

He had to apologise tomorrow...

~Next morning~

Barry had been woken up by the morning bell...?

Scampering out of the sheets Barry went to investigate where that bell sound was coming from

He unlocked his door and was immediately met by a robe being pushed into his arms and a dainty little woman

"Anna!" He looked puzzled

"Hello Barry." Anna said as she made her way into his room ,smiling at Barry.

"Hi Anna."

"I already made your favourite coffee, espresso"

Amelia said placing it down on the desk .

"Thank you Anna, you didn't have to do that." She shook her head laughing at Barry's remark. "No No No ,you see ,iz my work to make coffee and give to monsieur Allen.You are Monsieur Allen so I give you coffee!" Anna spoke in half broken English with her classic French accent

"Thank you Anna ,but really I will get up early and not trouble you"

"You're too kind Barry. So how is ze married life?" Anna asked raising her eyebrows.

"Don't ask"

"Why ,iz it that abominable !!" Her eyes widened in shock as she put back Barry's clothes into the cupboard.

"Uhhh..."

"I'm must not tell you this ,but Mistress Snow was crying last night.You did anything ?"

"Maybe ,I don't know" Barry sighed and plopped onto the adjacent sofa

"Were not on the best of terms"

"Oh.So you had a fight ?My Copians were narrating the incident in the hall"

"Your Who ?"

"Oh ! I keep forgetting you know no French.My friends"

"Yes we had a fight"

"Well...atleast She didn't run off to ze bibliothèque"

"What ?"

Anna sighed and chuckled to herself

"Ze Library Monsieur.Now scurry before Quentin comes up here to call you for breakfast.Its Nine already !"

Without saying another word ,Barry took his delicate China cup of coffee down to the dining area where a massive spread was set down

The cook came out ,a different one ,full French with a thread thin moustache

"Heh ,Mister Allen !I have made his spread for you and Your wife ,but Caitlin didn't want to eat so she left for the university early today"

He spoke in a thick French accent but his English was perfect.

Barry furrowed his brows ,what university ?

He sat down at the second table from the right an That's when he spotted a pile of books on the chair next to him.

Advanced Biogenesis ,

Genetic analysis and principles!

Organic Chemistry 101?!?

He flipped open the first page of the last book to find a name neatly scribbled in Zatfino.

The name was Caitlin Vivian Snow ,year two.

Barry's eyes widened a bit when he began reading the first chapter.

Having majored in Chemistry and Physics he understood everything ,even the fascinating notes she had made!

He lost himself within he pages until he heard someone speak

"It's not nice to read other people's books without their permission"

A stern voice pulled Barry out of the fourth chapter of the book.He looked towards the direction of the voice with a donut in his mouth only to find Caitlin standing with her hands crossed over her chest.

Barry chewed on the donut quickly and tried to swallow it ,He staggered up as soon as Caitlin got to her books and began taking them away from Barry

"Hey ,waish" Barry spoke with half a donut still in his mouth.

Caitlin didn't stop for him.She continued stacking them and then she put them into her bag.

Almost choking on his donut on the verge of getting up and catching her arm ,Barry swayed and leant forward

"Caitlin wait"

But she didn't wait for him ,she proceeded to exit the dining room.

Cursing mentally on hogging food,Barry gulped down some orange juice to clear his throat and ran after Caitlin

Catching up behind her soon ,he caught his breath and heaved

"Where are you going ?"

Caitlin didn't reply.She three the bag over her shoulder and slipped her heels on

"Caitlin where are you going"

Again ,no reply...

"Come on ,let's be civil"

"How funny ,I remember telling you the same thing The morning after our wedding"

Caitlin gave a snarky reply and stood upright in front of him.

She wasn't too short ,just a few inches shorter than Barry which was now being cancelled out by the five inches of heels.They met eye to eye

Barry sighed and looked down

"Will you hear an apology from me ?"

"No ,I don't want your apology"

"Please,I'm sorry for shouting at you"

Caitlin just rolled her eyes mid sentence and turned around ,she clicked the door open and walked out

Barry let his arms fall to his side in vain

"IM REALLY SORRY CAITLIN..."

He shouted out for her to hear

The thing was,he couldn't see the tears running down her face...

~That Evening~

Caitlin didn't come back until after Barry had finished Dinner ,which she had established as 9:30.

Actually it was more than an hour since he would've gone to sleep.

It was around 10:45 when Caitlin came home.

She was hella tired and all she wanted to do was curl up with her duvet and squeeze her beanie.

But of course ,she had to be met with something the complete opposite of that.

Caitlin opened the door only to find loud rock music playing -bonjovi if she wasn't wrong- as loud as the speakers would go.

She dropped her bag and rushed inside trying to navigate where the noise was coming from.

Soon she found out that it trailed all the way to the Ground floor Lounge.

All the furniture was moved aside an someone was playing the guitar,an electric guitar.The TV screen was on and she saw the beats being strummed.

Turning around she spotted a very much Awake Barry Allen with a guitar in his hand pretend playing to Bad Medicine on his karaoke guitar.He had his eyes closed and shirt off.

He couldn't possibly bother opening them so Caitlin turned the TV off,and with it ,the music system.The sound died down and a very surprised Barry opened his eyes and looked around

"Who turned the TV off ?"

"I did"

He spun around to finally see her

"Caitlin ,you're back"

He hid the guitar behind his back like a kid.

"Care to explain why I have Soft rock being played at 11 in the night ?"

Barry just blinked

"Sorry...?"

Caitlin sighed and shook her head in discontentment

"Your incorrigible"

"I am ?"

"Turn that thing off ,it's annoying.Oh and put on a shirt Barry"

She just scowled in disgust and left the room

"Hey ,Hey! Wait we need to talk"

Barry tripped out of the room ,trying to wear his shirt.He was only halfway done when She took the stairs up.Barry finally figuring out which hole to put his hand through ,jogged yo behind her,pleading her to wait.

It wasn't until she read he second floor did she stop to face him

"What do you want ?I don't want to talk and neither do I want to listen to your rant"

"Caitlin just listen to-" "I've listened enough Barry !last night I heard enough!"

"Just hear me out"

"Stop making it worse ,just Leave me alone"

Caitlin screeched and Barry and cantered off

Barry just stood there with his arms taken to his side.

He had made it worse ,didn't he...

~later~

Barry didn't see Caitlin Until the next day afternoon at the dining area

The setting was solemn and Caitlin wore a expressionless face.Barry came and sat opposite her with a bowl of cereal.

"I do want to apoligise Caitlin !i want you to know that I really and truly sorry for everything I said that night.It was never my place to speak to you like that.I would take it all back if I could...I'm sorry"

"I don't forgive you now ,nor do I intend to in the future"

She got up to move away but Barry-having had enough-caught her by her wrist and pulled her back

"Caitlin !listen to me.We are married.Your my wife and I am your husband.I know your angry at the world and me above all else,but even I never wanted to marry a complete stranger.I know the anger inside of you because I had it in me too"

"Your point ?"

"I think we both started off on the wrong foot.I want to do a do over"

Caitlin frowned ,she felt her eyes well up

"Well we can't do a'do over' Barry.I got married once and now I can't have that again.Its gone.There were so many things I wanted at my wedding and I couldn't have any of them happen correctly."

Barry clasped his hand over hers

"I'm sorry that I didn't ask you to dance or actually even care about you that night.Ot was a specials night for the both of us ,especially you.I was just so-so lost and that turned into arrogance and anger"

"You could've just a said that...I would've helped you"

Barry chuckled

"I made it worse by not communicating with you,didn't I ?"

"You did...but I'm sorry too ...for shouting at you last night..."She softly spoke and sat back down

Barry smile and got up,walking to the ballroom ,confused Caitlin got up and followed him to the other room only to find him pushing a cassette into a record player.

"Today morning Anna let slip the fact that you like French music...so I thought you would like song..."

He pushed the play button and the record player screeched

Soon the Whole Room was filled with her favorite French song Le Cygnet by Saint-Saëns.

Her hands went up to her mouth and she gasped

"How did you...you didn't guess..." she took a step forward ,mesmerised by her dream song playing.

"No...I didn't guess ,I actually Quentin pointed out that you like French music ,and then I went through the CD collection in your room but then I couldn't read Anything in French other than Bon Jour so I went down and grabbed Anna and made her read every song on the list until I found four by Saint-Saëns cause you really like that type of music so then I went a listened to everything.But then I couldn't figure which one you'd like so I had to go down and ask Quentin but he would tell me unless I did all his chores so I went running around the courtyard today morning finishing his stuff ,and then finally told me which one you like.And here we are"

Barry-out fo breath and panting- leaned against the wall

An amused Caitlin burst out into laughter

"When did you do all this ?"

"Today morning when you Were Reading"

"Oh wow !and...how exactly did you know I like

Saint-Saëns ?"

Barry's mouth sealed itself and he diverted his gaze.

Caitlin took three steps closer and stared into his eyes.

"Ok ok ,fine ,Quentin told me that too"

Breaking into a hysteric laughter Caitlin buckled over her waist and laughed her heart out

"You little Dweeb!"

"Whats so funny ?" He looked back at her laughing figure.

"No...nothing"

He stood back straight and pressed the replay button.

"Ok Miss.Snow ,I didn't waste my whole morning just to see you laugh ,not that your laugh isn't adorable.But I believe I owe you a dance"

Caitlin puckered her lips and popped them in agreement.

She threw her arm around his shoulder and clasped the other one with his.

Waiting for him to start ,she stood patiently humming to the tune mentally.

But he didn't...

"Barry...you do know how to waltz ,don't you ?"

"Uhh..."

Chuckling at his clueless face.

"Just follow me..One two three ,one two three"

Caitlin began dancing and Barry followed in his own charismatic , fumbling footsteps

"That's it ,one two three ,one two three ,one two three..."

And later that night Caitlin was on the roof adjacent to her room.She held two bottles of wine in her hand as she waited for Barry to arrive.

She stared into the stars and gazed at the beauty of the moon,and she would've continued staring if it wasn't for the several clanking noises coming from inside her room.Turning around to peek inside her window ,she saw Barry-who had knocked down the coat hanger.She laughed at his clumsiness and sighed.

Barry ,trying to hide a special something behind his hand ,found it extremely difficult to juggle glasses too.It was a wonder he didn't drop them.

"Hello Dr.Snow...eh...your coat hanger may need your immediate attention" He spoke ,embarrassed as he climbed over the sill to get to the roof.

Caitlin turned back and poured her lips in a fake frown

"Alright ,I'm sorry Dr.Snow ,Few of the injuries may have been inflicted by me" he apologised to get her to stop pouting ,fake again of course.

"You are forgiven.Now ...I got some really good Montalay here and you are trying this wine

"The dam good onefrom the reception!"Barry spoke no more and swirled the wine around in his glass to decant it before taking a sip of the liquid.

"This is damn good Cait ,your father has quite the reserve"

"It's all for me now ,I'm a huge wine drinker"

Barry looked at her quizzically

"No no ,I'm not an addict or anything ,I just really like the taste of wine...it's beautiful.Bitter and strong and sweet at the same time"

Barry chuckled ,That's when Caitlin turned around to see his moonlit face ,her breath was taken away

"What are you burying behind your back there Mr.Allen ?"

She lifted her brow

"Oh...er...Nothing" Barry lied and blushed.He couldn't not stare at her gorgeous face ,the best features brought out by the moon's light

"Tell me..."

"This is...umm...I didn't mean to keep it ,I waned to give it to you ages ago...umm" Barry brought the white roses from his base ,the very same one Caitlin held at their wedding

"Roses are precious and I couldn't bear seeing them on the ground...they remind me of my mother too much" Barry whispered.

Caitlin couldn't believe her eyes ,Was he really holding her wedding bouquet ?Maybe not all of it but...it looked as fresh as the day she first held it !!

"I want you to have it...you deserve to" Barry pushed his handmade bouquet up to her.

It wasn't fancy with lace and mesh or anything.It was tied together with a single white ribbon from someplace she remembered but couldn't quite name.She took then from him and just stared at their beauty.

Taking a strong whiff of it

"They smell good"

Both broke into laughter and Barry took a sip of his wine

"Thanks..."

"For what ?"

"For letting em hold my bouquet again...it feels special now"

Barry moved closer ,he wanted to tell her a secret ,as to why he loved roses but he didn't anything or anyone hearing it

"I... I uhm..." She stammered as Soon as she felt his breath hit her neck.Neither knew what was happening but Barry leaned closer ,She could feel the rise and fall of his chest against the air sorrounding her. His lips ghosted over her ears as he whispered something she couldn't quite make out,She waited for him to make a move but when she felt as if he felt hesitant ,Her arms put down her wine on the sill and went wrap themselves around his neck

And it was that perfect moment in every Rom Com when both their lips met each other in the middle , they molded together perfectly.

It was in this moment that they both realised...they were in love...


	9. Chapter 9

Stuttering backwards ,Caitlin shrieked when a gust of wind hit her face.

There he stood ,dangerously close ,his breath hitting her cheeks

"I couldn't stop thinking about you Caitlin"He whispers and leans forward a bit

"Barry…no ,we…we can't do this again,We are not doing this again"

"Shhh" Barry took a step closer ,taking in her intoxicating scent.He could get drunk by just the wonderful scent of her hair but right now he wanted to get drugged on her.

"I..I'll go slow this time"

"Barry…" Caitlin purred and let her eyes close when she felt his warm lips on the ivory expanse fo her neck

"Or I'll go as fast as you want…all I want to do is make you feel good…"

His lips started moving up her neck to her jaw ,sucking and mopping on her skin

"Barry…Barry,no.."Cailtin tried to ouch him back but then he did the last thing she wanted him to do

He shit her up and kissed her with all the love and passion he had inside of him for her.She didn't know that and he liked to keep it hat way.There was no reason to describe the euphoria in that kiss ,you could imagine it any way you wish but For Caitlin is was freaking breathtaking.

She let her heels fall off her leg when he lifted her up and walked her inside ,her legs now wrapped around his waist

"Don't stop Barry" she moaned in the split second she got when he pulled back for air.Diving back in Barry indulged in her kiss.It was too good,for him and for anybody.He bucked his hips and ground into her.Caitlin lost all sense of rationality.This was going to happen and nobody was going to stop them.

Sweat began to form in their skins ,glowing under the starlight.Barry's shirt was of before he could say her name ,Pushing her back into the wall ,they made out like their life depended on it.Fire met ice and A tornado met a volcano.Sparks flew and Barry's tongue fought with hers for dominance.Bit then he pulled back ,only to set his target in her shoulder blade.He swirled his tongue over her pulse point and sucked hickeys over her shoulder.Caitlin moaned in Dwight as she dug her nails into his back,marking him as hers.

"Protection?" He whispered into her ear ,nibbling on it "You know where it is " was all she replied ,Barry grinned against her cheek and flashed then over to the bed.Before getting lost under the covers ,he tore a foil packet he had picked from her side table drawer,throwing the ripped piece far away.

And then it all went down…

The next morning Barry found Caitlin looking for her panties as he walked out of his shower in a towel. He recognized what she was doing and the nervous look on her face suggested that perhaps she wasn't completely accustomed to what she was doing. She was currently knelt down beside his bed attempting to look beneath it. With a charming smile, he bent down next to her with her panties dangling from his forefinger. "Hey, looking for these?"

She froze and looked up at him obviously embarrassed. "Um, yeah." She sheepishly pulled back and tried desperately to ease her overwhelming nerves. "I…uhhh…"

Barry recognized the nerves of a woman who was definitely not used to this awkward morning after conversation. This was why he usually never had one night stands. No awkward moments like this where two people who couldn't stop touching last night realize they know nothing about each other in the morning. "It's okay, Caitlin." He laid his hand on her shoulder and smiled a ridiculously charming smile, "I get that you're not exactly used to this conversation."

She looked embarrassed again. Her stomach was doing a butterfly tango and she couldn't get her brain to work. It was a very expensive brain. She'd spent hundreds of thousands of dollars building its vocabulary and functioning, yet here she squatted with an amazing smelling, mostly naked man in front of her and she was easily the biggest idiot in the building. "I was just trying to—"

"Get out of here before I came out of the shower. Yeah, I noticed. Did you consider that I might not want you to run away?" He was a little shocked at how easily the words left his lips. Then the shock reverberated through him as he realized he really didn't want her to leave. He wanted to go to breakfast at the café down the street and watch her eat something and just listen to her voice. Usually it was his dates that wanted to hear him talk. "How about you get a little cleaned up while I find you a t-shirt, and we go to breakfast? I know a great little café with tables out on the sidewalk. It's got a great view. Let me take you there, please?"

Caitlin was lost in his eyes. His charm was great, but his eyes were magnificent. The blue windows to his soul spoke when no other words came from his mouth. She saw some nervousness in him. She saw some sincerity in his request that she not leave. Most of all, she saw a simple kind of adoration that she just couldn't place yet. She was so engulfed by his presence, she'd have agreed to anything. "Yeah. Sure." Still she stayed squatted before him.

Barrysmiled sweetly, "Think you might need to stand up for that?"

She broke her revere. "Oh, uh—"Barry flashed in front of her ,earning an yelp Of surprise from her.

He gently placed the panties in her hand. Then gently grabbing her elbow, he led them back to standing. Once upright, he pulled her into his arms again. "I need something first."

She looked a little offended. "Look, I know you're used to women just—"

"I meant that I need a kiss, Caitlin."

She blushed again.

He was beginning to love the way she glanced away when she was embarrassed. Most girls would smack him or scoff. She was sweet. He lifted her chin. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips never taking his eyes off of hers. He watched as her eye lids slowly slipped closed. He enjoyed her soft, smooth lips against his as she returned his kiss with no more pressure than he had given it. Absently, he ran his fingers through her hair. He watched as her head tilted the opposite direction from his fingers. He was savoring the feeling of her in his hands, when he felt how much his body was reacting to her.

They'd had a night, just one, he kept reminding himself,Well practically two but ,Still…she wasn't his and he wasn't hers.It was just casual sex so just lock up shop and leave.

Apparently Neither Caitlin not Barry wanted to leave it at that,perhaps more sleeping together would seem perfect for the both of them but deep down Barry knew he needed wanted and had to have Caitlin all to him sel ,Physically ,Mentally And romantically.He didn't want a 'no strings attached' kinda deal ,he wanted it all.The pain ,guilt,sorrow,despair,love,joy ,laughter and most of all ,her acceptance of him and her love.

Caitlin couldn't think straight ,she was still knocked and tipsy from the vodka and would most probably need to lie down

Barry spoke after a long silence. "I don't know what the matter is Caitlin,unless you tell me

"I didn't…."

"I really—it's just that—I think I'm falling for you Caitlin.And I want you to be honest with me…Do you feel the the same way I do ?."

Caitlin didn't answer , a single tear flowed down her cheek.In a split second she fet Barry's strong arms engulf her

Caitlin smiled against his chest, but he couldn't see it. His muscles started to tense beneath her hands. She realized he had no idea what she was thinking. She leaned back so that she could look up at him. "Let's just get through tonight and see where we are, okay? I would hate to think that you would say something like that and then change your mind, but it's not like we really don't want this. You've known me for years Barry. Let's just take a little more time."

His eyes showed fear that she was pulling away from him. He didn't know if she saw it. He didn't know if she had understood him. He'd been with a lot of women. He just knew this was right. She was who he needed more than anyone in the entire world. She was it for him. He knew. He felt it deep down in his gut. "Baby—"

She placed two fingers against his lips silencing him, "We had a great night. Then you saved me from awkwardness this morning. Then again you saved me from something truly terrible tonight. But, that doesn't mean we are forever. Just give me some time. Don't leave me, stay with me, but don't expect anything.I don't want to commit to anything Barry ,please ,just leave it at that

He just looked at her. He'd given that speech a million times and suddenly for the first time, he understood what it sounded like. "You don't feel this way down in your gut?"He was starting to fall apart inside ,he needed her confirmation that this wasn't just going to be some hit and run .

"I don't want this to stop here Caitlin ,I want it to last long…forever maybe…"

Caitlin pulled back but Barry wouldn't let her go ,rebelling in the feeing if having her in his arms.He leant forward and placed a soft kiss just shy of her lips "I'm not going to forget it Cait ,you make me lose control…if this happens again and we aren't together that will just be humiliating "

Caitlin lost it "Humiliating!Oh so Screwing me satiates your fucking ego huh?Is that what this is about ,A damned Fuck ?"

"No ,Cait-Cait No ,this not a damned Fuck ,I'm not screwing with you" Barry tried to keep his cool and calm her down.She was vulnerable but he needed to show he was there for her

"I mean it when I say it Cait…Its humiliating…humiliating that I'm so in love with you but you don't want me !"

"What?" Her eyes widened with shock but that's all she could muster up "You love me?"

"From The first one I saw you ,To when you were kidnapped an-and and that night at the karaoke bar…I was feeling all the emotions a boyfriend would feel.Love ,Worry,attraction…and I realised I love you when I made love to you…"

"You love me…" Caitlin was shook

"I love you…"

"Then…then…you want ya to be a thing ?"

"Yeah…I do "

"I…I can't believe that Barry !maybe…"she began choking on her tears.

"Shhh,it's ok calm down"He ribbed her back in a fond manner and held her close to him ,comforting her

"Say It again" she mumbled against his chest ,lips shy of the skin above his heart.

"I love you" Barry whispered ,a smile tugging at his lips

"Again"

He chuckled and complied.He would say a more than a billion times for her

"I love you Cait"

She didn't reply this time,she just wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him

"I…I can't say it now…I mea-"

"I totally get it…take your time Cait,I'll wait for you"

"No,Dont wait for me to say it…you know the answer.Show me how much you love me,Barry Allen"

Barry grinned ,ear to ear ,not a simple smile ,a smile engraved with love and passion and happiness.He slowly walked forwards ,walking her backwards until her calves hit the bed

"Oh I'll show you how much I love you" He smiled against her lips and closed on them with his own..


End file.
